Chuck vs The Destiny
by Jhdesigner22
Summary: Chuck and Sarah are married and have 4 kids. Their oldest has decided to follow in the families footsteps. Will Chuck and Sarah support this decision or not? What will happen? Family fun and drama ensue with a little Chuck and Sarah romance thrown in.
1. Chapter 1

**So this is my first attempt at fanfiction. Reviews would be amazing! I want to know if this story is worth continuing. I'm a huge Chuck fan and wanted to share my love with you all. **

**I don't own Chuck. If I did it would be on for many more years.**

**Anyway enough of me. Here is the story.**

Hi my name is Samuel Bartowski and my parents are spies. They've been spies since before I was born, which was 16 years ago by the way. I've known their secret for about 6 years now and I think it's awesome! I've always known that my mom is a badass, pardon my French, but I thought that my dad was just your typical smart nerd. Boy was I wrong about that! My dad has always been smart. He knows pretty much everything about computers and has even created things himself. I mean he has his own company that is doing amazing! But anyway because of what my parents do and how awesome they are, I've decided that I want to be a spy too. The problem is I haven't told my parents yet and I don't know how they are going to take it. I mean I'm only 16. I haven't even graduated high school yet. So here I am, sitting in my room trying to figure out a way to tell them.

I can hear my little sister Addie and mom talking about girl stuff downstairs. My mom and Addie are like the same person I swear. They look exactly alike and they act the same too. Dad loves it. He says its like knowing mom when she was a kid. I guess that when mom and dad first met each other mom wasn't very forthcoming about who she was. Even after they got married dad had a hard time getting her to talk about who she was.

Anyway I guess I should probably give you a little background on my family. My mom was a spy for the CIA when she met my dad. I guess he was some sort of highly classified government asset and she was sent to protect him. They loved each other from the beginning but because of their situation and my mom's job they had to dance around each other for years. Finally after 5 years they got married. About 3 years after they married I was born. My full name is Samuel Charles Bartowski. My parents told me I was named after both of them. I guess my mom's real name is Sam. Anyways, 3 years after me my little sister was born. Her name is Addison Mary Bartowski. Both my sister and I look like our mother. Addie looks and acts like my mother while I mostly just look like her. I have blonde hair and blue eyes but I'm really tall and lanky like my dad. Oh and my hair makes funny animal shapes, or so my mom says. I like to say that I'm a good mix of both my parents. I love computers like my dad and I'm really smart too. On the other hand I'm really tough like my mom though. She has taught me several fighting techniques on how to defend myself.

Oh sorry about that, got a little side tracked there. So 4 years after Addie was born my parents had another kid. His name is Steven J. Bartowski. He's like the exact replica of my dad. Brown hair, brown eyes and he's super nerdy. Him and dad get along amazing! 3 years after Steve came little Molly Eleanor Bartowski. She's the last one and she's like me, a cross between both parts, except she has brown hair and eyes. She's tough like mom but super smart like dad. I have no doubt she'll go places!

So after all that distraction I think its time I talked to my parents. It's Saturday so they're both home. I've decided that my mom is going to be the hardest to convince. She's said on different occasions throughout my life that she doesn't want any of us ending up like she did before she met dad. I guess I'll just have to convince her somehow. I really want this. I want to help people and save lives like my parents did, still do actually, just in a different way. Okay here I go. I'm just gonna do it.

Sam walked into the kitchen where his mother, father and little sister were. Sarah was cooking something on the stove while Chuck was reading the paper and eating toast. Addie was working on some homework of hers.

"Hey mom, dad I was wondering if I could talk to you guys?" Sam said while standing awkwardly in the kitchen doorway.

"Sure bud what's up?" Chuck said putting his paper down. Behind him Sarah took her attention away from her cooking to give to her oldest son.

"Hey Ad do you think you could do your homework in your room? I want to talk to mom and dad alone." Sam said turning to Addie. "Uh ya sure, I guess." Addie said as she gathered her stuff and headed out of the kitchen.

"Okay Sam what is it that you want to talk about?" Sarah said after taking the food off the stove so it wouldn't burn and sitting down next to her husband at the table.

Sam was very nervous. He wasn't exactly sure how to start. He began pacing back and forth in front of his parents. He knew he was starting to worry them but he was just too nervous to really pay attention.

Sarah was getting worried. Her oldest son Sam was usually very together. She rarely ever saw his get nervous, but right now she could tell he was extremely nervous and it didn't take a spy to figure that out. "Sam was is it? You seem really nervous."

"I want to be a spy! And I know you guys don't' want me to but I feel like I can make a difference in the world, you know really do good. I wanna be like you mom." _There, I said it. _Sam thought to himself.

As soon as those words came out of his mouth he regretted it. He could tell that his dad was in shock and his mother was about to lose it, and that never happens. His mother has always been the rock in the family. Sometime he thought his dad was more of a girl than his mother, but not right now. It took several minutes of awkward silence before anybody spoke.

"Sam I thought we talked about this before. You know your mother doesn't want any of her kids involved in the spy life. We've worked so hard to keep you guys away from it." Was Chuck's reply to his son.

"I know that but this is something that I really want. Having you guys as a role model and hearing all of your stories has inspired me to do this. Dad I feel like this is my destiny. I was born to be a spy. Mom even said that I was one of the best she's seen while training. It's because I'm her son. I literally was born to do this!" Sam finally sat down at the kitchen table looking at his mother expectantly. He really wanted her to say something. She had been quite the whole time.

"Mom will you please say something?!" Sam was desperate. He was actually kind of scared by the way his mother was acting.

Finally after a couple minutes Sarah spoke. "I'm sorry Sami but I don' know if I can support you in this decision. I understand how you feel about saving people. That's the reason that I did it, but I also know the side where you see death and pain. I still have nightmares about things that I've seen and I've done."

"It's true Sam. The spy life will suck you in and turn you into someone that you hate. When I decided that I wanted to become a spy your mother hated it. She thought that I had changed from the loving, caring man that I was and that made her distance herself. It turned out I couldn't do the things that were required of me to be a spy so uncle Casey helped me out. Your mother found out I hadn't changed and that was the best feeling for her."

"Samuel this life will change you. You will have to do things that will haunt you for the rest of your life. Is that worth it to you? Can you live with ghosts and demons by your side forever, because that is what will happen Sami. I can promise you that."

"Why are you guys trying to discourage me from this?! This is what I really want. I thought you guys were supposed to support me in my life decisions. Any mom, you of all people should help me with this. I thought we were close, but I guess I was wrong." Sam knew he was headed nowhere so he just started to walk away.

"Where do you think you're going?" Chuck said as Sam started to walk away.

"I can tell you guys don't give a shit so I'm just gonna head up to my room and think of a different, boring path I can take my life so mom can sleep easy at night." He knew that was definitely gonna get him in trouble but he was too upset to care right now. Next thing he knew he was storming into his room and slamming the door. He threw himself on his bed in exasperation. He needed to think and clear his head.

Chuck and Sarah just sat at the table in silence. Sam had never acted out before. He was always respectful and he surely never swore at them. Sarah felt especially bad. She didn't have a favorite child because that would be wrong but Sam was right, they were close. She was very happy with her close relationship with her first born. Now she felt like she had hurt him to the point that it would damage their relationship. She couldn't hold in her tears anymore. She let them fall from her face as Chuck enveloped her in his arms.

"Oh baby its okay. You didn't say anything that wasn't true. Just let him think this through and calm down and we can talk again." Chuck said as he rubbed small circles on Sarah's back.

"He hates me now Chuck. Did you see the look on his face, hear what he said to me? He's my first baby. I cant bare the thought of him hating me!" Sarah was really staring to lose it now. 16 years of motherhood had really softened her hard shell, not to mention Chuck himself.

"Oh baby I'm so sorry about this. You know that you have his best intentions in mind. He's only a kid. He doesn't realize what the spy life entails."

"This is all my fault Chuck. If I had never been a spy then this wouldn't even be an issue."

"Sarah don't you dare think that! First of all, if you had never become a spy we never would have met and these kids wouldn't exist, and second of all you being a spy is what made you who you are today."

"Oh please Chuck, we both know that on my own I'm nothing. You made me who I am today, not the spy life. I don't want Sam to be me. He's a good boy, soon to be man, and he only has half of you in him so we need to keep an eye on him."

Sarah really didn't know what to do about her son.

"How about I go talk to him? Maybe I can get his thoughts and see if I can help him understand where we are coming from." Chuck really hoped he could make peace with his son and make his wife feel better.

"Ya, okay Chuck. I think I'll just stay here and clear my head." Chuck leaned forward and kissed Sarah on the head before he got up and headed to his sons room.

Sam was lying on his bed when he heard a soft knock on his door. He figured it was his dad, come to make peace. "Come in."

Chuck slowly opened the door to see Sam laying on his bed with his arm over his eyes. He could tell Sam was upset with himself. "Hey buddy how ya feeling?" Was all Chuck could think of to say.

"Not so good dad. I lost it down there and now mom probably hates me. Did you see the crushed look on her face right before I stormed away?"

_Wow its crazy how alike they are!_ Chuck thought to himself. "No buddy your mom doesn't hate you. She could never hate you. Actually she thinks you hate her now." Chuck said as he sat down on the bed next to Sam.

"She thinks I hate her?" Sam said as he sat up very quickly

"Well I'm not sure but that's what she said. She's probably just upset about what happened earlier. Your mother loves you very much and she doesn't want to see anything bad happen to you. You know she's the protector in this family. It's her job to keep you safe and that's what she's doing by disagreeing with you on the spy thing."

"Ya I know dad. And I promise I don't hate mom. It's the exact opposite actually. I love her to death and that's why its sucks that she doesn't agree with me on this. I really want her support and approval. That's what means the most to me in this life. I figured that I could learn from her and make her proud but I guess not." Sam seemed genuinely defeated by his last statement. Chuck really didn't know how to make this situation better.

"Wow how old are you?!" Chuck said looking his son with a smile on his face.

"Dad you know I'm 16." Sam said like 'Duh Dad'.

"Well what you just said made you seem a lot older buddy. Most kids your age would be throwing a fit and not caring about their parent's opinion. You on the other hand thrive for it. I'm so proud of you buddy." Chuck truly meant everything he just said.

"Well thanks dad. I just hope I can talk to mom and work something out. It hurts me to disappoint her." Sam's mood started to lighten talking to his dad.

"Ok good. How about we go downstairs and talk to her? I bet she would really appreciate it." Chuck said as he got up off of the bed. Sam go up to follow as he put his arm around his dad's shoulder.

"Sounds good to me. Thanks dad, I love you."

"I love you too Sam." Both father and son walked out of the room feeling a lot better than when their conversation started.


	2. Chapter 2

**Okay so here is chapter 2. This one is shorter and I'm not as happy with it but it gets the story moving forward. **

**I don't own Chuck but I sure wish I did. **

Sarah was sitting in the kitchen thinking about her son and the magnitude of his decision to become a spy. Of course being a spy sounded so appealing but when it came down to things you had to sacrifice who you are and your life for the greater good. You have to put your needs second to the importance of the nation. When Sarah was younger she had no problem with that. She had no family to worry about, her dad being in jail and her relationship with her mom basically nonexistent. She could give herself fully to the CIA and she thought that that was what she wanted. It wasn't until she met Chuck that she realized she wanted more, with him. All of the hurt and pain that she went through was unimaginable and some of it still haunted her to this day. There is no way she would want that for her baby boy. She had to figure out a way to make them both happy but for the life of her had no idea how.

Sam and Chuck were walking down the stairs when Sam got an idea.

"Hey dad, do you think I could talk to mom alone first? I think it would be best if it were just the two of us. Then you can come in later." Sam felt bad about hurting his mom and thought it best to bond with her by himself first.

"Ya sure buddy. Just come get me when you're ready to talk to the both of us. I'll just be here in the living room." Chuck was proud of his boy wanting to make things right with his mom. The two men parted as Sam headed into the kitchen.

"Hey mom can we talk, again?" Sam was nervous because he hated seeing his mom upset. And to make matter worse it was his fault she was upset.

"Sure honey, sit down." _Okay here we go,_ Sarah thought to herself.

"First I want to say I'm really sorry for upsetting you mom. That was never my intention. I guess I let my emotions get the best of me. I should have known better, you taught me better."

"Honey please don't apologize for having feelings. If there's anything I've learned from your father it's to let your emotions out. Be honest with people. And thank you for your apology. It means a lot to me. " Sarah said as Sam sat down to the table. She then decided that she wanted to give Sam a little insight on Sarah Walker.

"Can I tell you a story Sam?" Sam loved to hear his mother's stories. They were always so cool. "Ya sure. I love your stories mom."

"So as you know I used to work for the CIA. I was the best they had. I was their robot. I did what I was told no matter what like a good little soldier. And at the time I loved it because I had nothing else. I lived for the next mission. The thrill of the adrenaline rushing through my veins when I was fighting, or the pride I instilled in myself every time I caught the bad guy." Sarah could see the amazement and admiration in Sam's eyes and it made her upset. She didn't want Sam thinking that her job was the best thing in the world.

"As amazing as that sounds Sam you have to think about the things they make you do. Killing people, seducing marks, and burning marks are a few examples. These are all things that haunt you buddy." Sarah hoped that the things she was saying would stick in his head and make him think.

"When I met your father I started to change. I felt things again, things I didn't even know I could feel. He made me see that there are far better things in life than being an agent. Love, family and friends are what mattered most to your dad and each passing moment I spent with him made me want them too. I was willing to throw away all I had worked for to run away with your dad. And I would have but he left me at the train station. He had gotten a taste of the spy life and he wanted to become what you do, a real spy." Sarah felt an ache in her heart at the memory of Chuck leaving her by that train. She had put herself out there and he had shattered her heart.

"Wait so you were willing to give up the coolest job in the world for dad?" Sam loved his dad but had always thought he was a nerd before he found out what he really did.

"See you're not getting the point Sam. The spy life was meaningless. I was hollow. I had nothing to live for. That's probably why I was so good because I didn't care if I lived or died at times. Chuck gave me meaning. He helped me find my soul again."

"Okay, well please continue." Sam really wanted to hear the rest of what his mother had to say. He decided that he would take heed of her words and think some more on his decision.

"Okay well after your dad left me I was crushed. The only man I had ever loved chose to leave me for the CIA. I was so upset with him. We ended up having to work together again and at first it was horrible. I thought I hated him but it was just extreme heartbreak. As your dad progressed in his career I got scared that I was going to lose my Chuck. I was afraid that he would lose the caring man that he was because that's what the CIA does to you." Sam was kind of shocked by how much his mother was telling him.

"For your final test to become a spy you have to kill someone. They call it your red test. I didn't want your father to go through with it because that would mean that he was gone forever. I gave him his orders at a restaurant in a train station and then I left. Your father didn't know but I stayed behind to see I he would go through with it. He ended up chasing his mark out to the trains and the guy tripped. Your dad had the gun pointed at him and the next thing I knew his mark was dead." Even remembering that night was making Sarah get emotional.

"Wait, so dad killed someone?!" Sam couldn't believe what he had just heard. His dad wouldn't hurt a fly, let alone kill someone.

"That's what I thought happened. I was so crushed that I pushed your father away. I wouldn't hear him out even though he wanted us to be together. That's why he became a spy, so we could finally be together but I didn't want to because I had thought he changed. He wasn't the same guy that I had fallen for. "

"Well obviously something happened because you guys are together." Sam said as he continued to stare at his mother, silently encouraging her to continue.

"As it turns out your dad couldn't pull the trigger. Casey was there to protect him and ended being the one to pull the trigger. When he told me he had been the one it was the best news I had ever heard because it meant your dad hadn't changed, that he was still the same guy." Sarah could see the relief on Sam's face, knowing that his father wasn't a killer.

"Your dad was lucky, he was able to hold on to who he was and not let the agency change him. I guess maybe there might be a chance for you. But you can see why I don't want to risk it right?"

"I get what you're saying mom. It's just that I feel like this is my calling. Both my parents are spies, the best by the way, and even my grandparents. It runs in our blood mom and I don't want to fight it."

"How about we call your dad in here and have a proper discussion?" Sarah really wanted Chuck with her for support. He always made her feel at ease.

"Ya okay, I think he's in the living room." Sam was glad that his dad was coming back in and that his mom seemed in a better mood.

"Chuck honey could you come in here please." Sarah called to Chuck knowing that he would hear her.

"Ya coming babe." Chuck yelled back as he got up to head into the kitchen.

"So have you guys made up?" Chuck really hoped that his wife and son and made peace with each other.

"Ya we're better now. Can you sit down so we can discuss Sam and his new career choice?" Sarah really needed Chuck next to her. Chuck moved toward the table and his wife. He could tell that Sarah needed him and he was more than happy to give her what she wanted.

"Okay so what are we going to talk about?" Chuck said as he grabbed Sarah's hand and squeezed in reassuringly.

"Well mom told me some things that have made me think a little bit. " Sarah had to smile at that. "Dad I want to ask you what your thoughts are." "I mean you were kind of in the position that I'm in now. You wanted to be a spy to get mom, I want to be a spy to fulfill my destiny." Sam said as he look at Chuck.

"Wait what do you mean your destiny?" Chuck was confused by Sam's statement.

"Oh come on dad can't you see? It's in my blood. You and mom are the best spies the world has ever seen, grandma and grandpa were and still are spies, and even Uncle Casey and Aunt Carina are spies." Sam really wanted his parents to understand what he was saying. "I was born to be a spy! I want to do this guys. And I'm asking for your help and guidance because you are the best. I look up to you and I want to be just like you." Sam said as he looked at both parents expectantly.

"Wow I didn't know you felt that way Sami." Chuck said as his gaze went from his son to his wife, trying to gauge her reaction to Sam's words.

"I do, and I understand your concerns and I'm aware of the consequences but I know that if I have you both on my side then I can't fail. I know you wont let me mom. "

Sarah was speechless for a second, as was Chuck. She felt a sense of pride in the fact that her son looked up to her so much and had so much faith and respect for her.

"Well thank you Sam for those kind words. How about you go upstairs while your father and I make a decision. Go have some fun." Sarah said as she squeezed Chuck's hand.

"Ya okay mom. And I love you guys." Sam said as he got up to head out.

"We love you too buddy." They both said in unison as Sam left.

**So there is chapter 2. We've made more progress with Sam's decision to become a spy. Next chapter we'll get to see his siblings and some family fun. Hope you guys liked it. Until next time;)**


	3. Chapter 3

**So here is the third installment of this lovely story. In this chapter you'll get to meet the rest of the family. There won't be any talk about joining the spy life. Just cute family fun. **

**Once again I don't own Chuck, but I do own his beautiful kids;) lol**

After the talk with their son Chuck and Sarah decided to take a break from the stress it was causing them and have some family fun. It was Saturday after all. They decided that they wanted to take the kids to the beach and just have fun. Of course the natural choice of beach was Chuck and Sarah's beach. It held lots of memories, good and bad, but mostly just told the story of their love and history. That's what they enjoyed the most about it.

They were all in the car and headed to the beach. Chuck was driving while holding Sarah's hand with his free one.

"Dad did you bring the volleyball set?" their youngest boy Steven asked.

"You bet I did son. And we're gonna have an awesome family game." Chuck was excited to get to the beach and just relax and have fun with his family.

"I think we should do boys against girls. What do you think mom?" Sam asked

"I say you're on and you're going down!" Sarah said with a grin on her face as she challenged her son.

"Oh you think so huh? You just wait and see mommy dearest. This isn't going to be your day for volleyball." Sam said challenging Sarah right back.

Chuck loved this back and forth. His family was very competitive, thanks to Sarah, and it made for fun and interesting family outings.

"Whatever Sam. Mom, Molly and I are going to kick you guys' butts! I mean come on, we have mom and guys have dad. He's all awkward and goofy. This is going to be a piece of cake!" Addie said with an evil smirk.

"Hey I resent that. I happen to be very athletic, right Sarah?" Chuck looked to his wife for support.

"Actually Chuck I have to agree with Addie. You aren't the most athletic of men. I'm afraid we are going to take this game. Oh and just so you know I won't let you forget when you lose." Oh Sarah was being mean and she was going to get it. _I'll show you Mrs. Super athlete._ Chuck thought to himself as he went quite. He knew he had to come up with a plan to beat the girls. And if Chuck was good at anything it was coming up with plans.

By the time they had arrived at the beach Chuck had come up with a way that he could distract Sarah so him and his boys could win the game. He knew that if he got to Sarah her team would be weakened and the boys could end up with the win. They got everything out of the car and set up their area on the beach. They then proceeded to set up the volleyball net and got ready for their "epic" game that was about to take place.

"Are you ready to lose Chuck?" Sarah asked with a smirk on her face. She loved messing with her husband. He was so fun to tease, even though she had no doubt her and her girls were going to win this game. After all she did teach them well.

Instead of responding to Sarah's question Chuck just walked up to her and wrapped her in his arms. He then gave her the most passionate, searing kiss he could muster. After they broke apart he gazed into her eyes with such lust and love at the same time that Sarah started to go weak in the knee's. Chuck then grabbed Sarah's butt and gave in an appreciative squeeze before he turned and walked back to his boys on the other side of the net.

Sarah was still in shock from that amazing display of affection Chuck just gave her. She had no choice but to admire his perfectly sculpted backside as he retreated back to his side of the net.

The girls looked at their mother and knew that they were in trouble. The one thing that could get to Sarah was Chuck and he had just given her one hell of a play. Oh ya they were definitely gonna have to work harder now to cover their mothers' slack.

"Way to go dad! You totally just distracted mom with that move. Nicely done." Sam said as he gave his dad a high five. Normally he would be grossed out by his parents showing affection in front of him but right now he really wanted to win this game, especially after the smack he talked. He knew his mother was good but now that she was distracted they may actually have a chance.

The game started off relatively normal. Chuck served the ball and it made a couple rounds back and forth before Addie set her mother up and Sarah spiked it down to Steven who missed it. One point girls. Sarah looked at Chuck like 'Nice try mister but your distraction didn't work'. All Chuck did was wink at Sarah and threw the ball to her so they could serve it.

Next up to serve was Addie. She figured that Steven was the weak link so she served it to him. Surprisingly he was able to get under it and hit it back over the net. It made its way to Sarah who set Addie up for a spike. Addie was a tall girl thanks to both her parents so she had no trouble getting up to spike the ball. Unfortunately for her Sam was taller and had anticipated her move. He jumped up and blocked her spike, sending the ball down on her side. One point guys.

High fives were exchanged on the guys side while Sam moved back to serve the ball. The ball ended up heading to Molly who then hit it to Sarah. She hit the ball up and over the net where Steven went for it but hit it into the net. Two points girls. Chuck ran up to retrieve the ball. He purposely turned his butt toward Sarah and bent over to get the ball, giving her a very nice view of his behind. Sarah, having been already fired up because of Chuck, couldn't help but admire him as he was bending over. He stood back up and winked at Sarah before tossing her the ball.

Now it was Mollie's turn to serve the ball. She got it over the net to Sam who hit it back over to Addie. She set her mother up once again and Sarah jumped up to spike the ball. Chuck jumped up the block her spike and Sarah caught site of his chest and ab muscles as his body extended. This small distraction proved fatal for Sarah she allowed Chuck to properly block her spike, earning the boys another point to tie up the game once more. _Oh crap what have I done? _ Sarah thought to herself as she saw Chuck wink at her once again. _Okay well two can play at this game mister._ It was definitely on now.

The game ended up going back and forth several times with Chuck and Sarah teasing each other with distractions. The game ended up being more about their little game then the family playing a rival game. The kids noticed this and started to back off until it was just Chuck and Sarah one on one. They ended up being tied 12/12 with Sarah up for the final serve. Game point. Right as Sarah was about to serve she took one last glance at Chuck and he took this opportunity to lean forward and flex every muscle in his body. Since becoming a spy and being married to Sarah he had gotten into shape and stayed that way. Sarah loved his toned body and Chuck knew it.

Upon seeing Chuck's muscles Sarah got distracted once again. She made her serve over the net but only by a hair. Before she had time to react Chuck had nudged the ball barely over the net, giving Sarah no time to get there before it hit the ground. 13/12 winning Chuck the game. Sarah was now on the ground, having dove in a failed attempt to get the ball. Chuck walked up to her and helped her to her feet. He then wrapped his arms around her once more before giving her a loving kiss. This one was different from the last one. This one was all love and compassion, whereas the last one was meant as a distraction, making it very hot.

"Good game Mrs. Bartowski." Chuck said after breaking away from the kiss. "How about we go down to the water to cool off?" Chuck said as he stepped away from Sarah and took her hand.

"I say that sounds amazing." Sarah said as they both started for the water. The kids were already down there. They had decided to watch the crazy match from the water. Once Chuck and Sarah made it to the water's edge Chuck picked Sarah up and ran into the water up to his waist. He threw Sarah into the ocean, eliciting a scream from her before she went completely under.

The Bartowski family continued to play around in the ocean for awhile. Playing chicken and other fun games until they decided to head back to the beach for food. They had brought stuff for sandwiches. After everyone had their food they all sat down on the towels they brought and ate quietly.

Sam was the first one to break the silence. "So mom how do you feel about dad kicking your butt at volleyball." he said as he smirked at his mother.

"Ha ha very funny Sam. And I actually feel pretty good. We had a very fun, competitive game and your dad one fair and square." Sarah said as she lovingly stroked Chuck's cheek.

"Thanks babe." Chuck said back to her. "Although I'm not going to let you forget about losing." he said with a wink, which earned him a smack on the arm from Sarah. At that comment all the kids started to laugh.

After they were all done eating Molly decided that she wanted to build a sand castle.

"Mommy will you build a sand castle with me?" Molly said to her mother.

"Sure baby, let's go." Sarah said as she got up and headed a little ways away with her youngest daughter. Sarah and Molly continued to build their castle while the rest of the family started to play Frisbee. The rest of the day went by fast. They built castles, played games and just had fun as a family. On the way back home the two youngest fell asleep and the older ones were too occupied with their iPads' to say much. Chuck and Sarah just held hands and enjoyed each other's company on the way home.

"Thank you for today Chuck. I really needed that." Sarah said as they were approaching home.

"You're welcome baby. I had a lot of fun today, especially when I kicked your butt at volleyball!" Chuck said as he parked the car in the driveway.

"Ha ha very funny mister. I want a re-match tomorrow." Sarah wasn't about to admit defeat.

"Oh you want to get beat again?" Chuck said laughing, which earned him another smack.

"Tomorrow, re-match, you and me." Sarah said as she opened up the car door to wake up her youngest kids. "Oh you're on missy!" was Chuck's response as he started to unpack the car.

The Bartowski Family eventually made their way inside. They got everything put away and said their goodnights before heading off to bed. Today sure was a fun day for them all, and they would't soon forget it.

**Yay, there's chapter 3! This one was just cute family fun. We finally got to meet the rest of the family and see how the kids interact with their parents. Hope you all enjoyed it:)**


	4. Chapter 4

**Here is chapter four. In this one we'll progress more on the spy decision and some familiar characters will be introduced. I'd like to say thanks for the support and encouragement to continue this story. Hope you like this chapter. **

**Once again I don't own Chuck.**

Today the Bartowski's were having a family barbeque. Sam was excited to see his extended family again. It had been awhile since he's seen them and he wanted more opinions on his decision to become a spy. Uncle Morgan and Aunt Alex were already there. Morgan was outside helping Chuck set up the barbequer and just talking. Alex was inside in the kitchen with Sarah getting the sides ready for everyone's arrival. Everyone was excited to be together and catch up after a while of not seeing each other.

The doorbell rang and Molly went to answer it. When she opened up the door she got really excited

"Grandma!" Molly said as she ran into Mary's open arms. She hadn't seen her grandkids in a while. She'd been on a mission in Bangkok, but was able to wrap it up and come to the annual family BBQ.

"Hey sweetheart how have you been?" Mary said as she looked down at her youngest granddaughter.

"I missed you grandma. I have so much to tell you. Wanna come in and see everyone?" Molly said as she was already leading Mary in by her arm.

"Is everyone here?" Mary said. "No just Uncle Morgan and Aunt Alex and their kids." Molly said as they made their way into the kitchen where Sarah and Alex were.

"Mommy look who's here!" Mary walked up to Sarah and gave her a kiss on the cheek and a hug.

"Hey Mary, how was your flight?" Sarah asked as she finished her hug with Mary.

"It was good. It went by surprisingly fast which is good because I couldn't wait to get back and see all of you." Mary turned to give Alex a hug, which was harder because Alex was 8 months pregnant with her third child.

"So how are you and the baby?" She asked her as the hug was finished. "Good on both counts. He's quite the healthy boy." Alex said to her "mother-in-law".

"Good I'm glad to hear that. So where are the boys?" Mary said to Sarah. "They're outside getting the grill ready." Mary nodded her head and started for the back door. As Mary made her way outside the doorbell went off again. Molly was about to go get it when Sam yelled that he was getting it.

When Sam opened the door a huge grin split across his face. Just the person he was waiting to see. "Hey Uncle Casey. How are you?" Sam said to one of his idols. "I'm doing good squirt, how about you? Staying out of trouble?" Casey said to his first godchild.

"You know it. I'm a good kid." Sam boasted as he led the way into the kitchen where his mother, sister and aunt were all talking. As soon as Casey walked into the kitchen Alex got excited. It had been a very long time since she had seen her father.

"Hey dad, long time no see." Alex said as she walked over and gave Casey a hug. "How are you doing? How's the baby?" Of course Casey asks the same questions as Mary. She didn't mind though. She loved that every one cared about her and her baby.

"We're doing good dad. Getting closer now. Only 1 more month and you're going to be a grandpa again." Alex loved telling Casey he was getting old. He hated that part but he loved being a grandpa and Alex knew that her kids were protected. She never worried about that.

"Good, gotta stay healthy. I'm so proud of you Alex. You're an amazing mother already. This kid is one lucky kid." Casey never really got emotional but lately he just couldn't help it. He was really excited about being a grandpa for the third time. He missed out on Alex's childhood. There was no way he was doing the same with her kids.

"Thanks dad. I love you." Alex loved how emotional he got over his grandkids.

"I love you too." Casey looked to Sarah. "The guys outside?" he asked her.

"Ya and Mary." Sarah said gesturing to the backyard.

Casey walked to the backyard and instantly you could hear yelling. "GRANDPA!" came two small voices as the children they belonged to came running up the Casey. 13 year old Emma and 8 year old Matt ran into their grandfather's waiting arms. It had been too long since they saw him last. Grandpa Casey was the coolest.

"Hey, how have you guys been?" Casey said as he kissed both kids on the head.

"We missed you grandpa." said little Matt. "Ya we missed you papa." Casey loved Emma's nickname for him. "I missed you guys too. But I'm here now and we're going to have fun right." Casey said

"Yay!" both kids said in unison as they grabbed Casey's hand and led him over to the tramp where Steven and Addie were jumping and doing tricks.

"Hi Uncle Casey." Steve said as he landed a front flip. "Whoa nice flip there Steve. Been practicing?" Casey loved how much Sarah's kids took after her. They were all very athletic, unlike their father.

"Ya I have. Watch this!" Steven proceeded to do more tricks for Casey and then Emma and Matt jumped on, not to be shown up by their cousin.

Casey started to head over to Chuck and Morgan, as the kids got distracted with their jumping.

"Finally find your escape?" Chuck said as he flipped the burgers he was cooking over.

"I love those kids but after so many flips and jumps I tend to get bored." Casey said as he sat down in one of the chairs next to Morgan, who handed him a beer.

"I hear ya big guy." My kids don't usually bother showing me their tricks though. That's Sarah's domain. I'm too much of a nerd I guess."

Just as Casey was about to respond two children came running out of the house and over to the tramp, followed by Sarah, Alex, Ellie and Awesome. Ellie made her way over to Chuck to give him a hug.

"Hey sis. How was the drive?" Chuck said as the two parted. Ellie and Awesome still lived in Chicago. They were going to be staying the week with Chuck's family following the barbeque and Chuck was really excited.

"It was good, long but good. We're just glad to finally be here. I really missed you little brother."

"I missed you too El. Glad you're finally here too." Chuck looked over to see Awesome headed their way.

"How ya doing bro?" Awesome said as he leaned in for a quick hug. "Doing good. I was just telling Ellie how I missed you guys and I'm glad you're staying for the week.

"Me too bro. I've got some epic things planned." Leave it to Devon the make extreme plans for the whole family.

"Sweet can't wait." Chuck said a bit too exaggerated. Awesome didn't notice though. He had taken a seat next to Ellie while Morgan handed him a beer as well.

"So is Clara going to be able to make it today or this week at all?" Sarah said as she made her way over to Chuck as he put his arm around her. Clara was going to Stanford, following in her uncle's footsteps, except she was a criminal justice major. Her parents helped save lives and she wanted to put criminals away, in her own way saving lives as well.

"She said that she might be able to make it today if she can finish her midterm paper on time. If not she will be here for the week. She actually has a break so it all works out." Ellie said.

"Good I'm glad. We've really missed her too.

Aside from Clara, the Awesome's had two more kids. There was 15 year old Jenna and 11 year old Michael. They were both currently over at the tramp with the other kids having fun.

As the adults were sitting and talking Sam came out and walked over to Casey. He whispered in his ear and then walked back into the house. Sarah looked at Casey as he began to get up. "What did Sam want?" Sarah was curious as to why her son was being so secretive, even though she thought she knew why.

"He said he wanted to talk to me in private." was Casey's response as he headed into the house after Sam. When he got inside he noticed Sam was sitting on the couch waiting for him. When he sat down he looked at the kid, wondering what was so important that they had to talk in private.

"Okay kid what's going on?" he didn't like the look on Sam's face. He could tell he was really nervous, but had no idea why he would be.

"So I've been doing a lot of thinking about what I want to be and I've decided that I want to be a spy, you know follow in the families footsteps. But the problem is that my parents don't want me to, especially my mom. I wanted to know what your thoughts were." Okay Casey was not expecting that to come out of Sam's mouth. He knew he had to tread lightly here. He didn't want to upset Walker because we all know that would be a bad idea, but he wanted to support his Godson.

"What made you decide that you wanted this as a career choice?" He figured he might as well get all the facts before he gave any kind of answer.

"Well the biggest thing is that it's what our family does. You're a spy; my parents were and still kind of are spies, my grandma's a spy. Even grandpa before he died was a spy. Aunt Carina and even Awesome had a play in the spy game. Not to mention Uncle Morgan. It's what we do and I want to be a part of it. I feel like it's my destiny and I'd be crazy not to follow it." Sam really hoped that he could get through to his uncle. He really needed someone on his side, especially someone who was really important like his Uncle Casey.

"Okay but what makes you think you can handle the spy life? I'm sure your mother has told you some things, like things you would have to do, things that would change you." Casey already knew that Sarah had done that but he wanted Sam's take on what his mother had said.

"Ya she told me about what I would have to do. She did say something that made me think though. I guess she was afraid that my dad would let the spy life change him but he didn't. He's still the same caring guy and he gets to be a spy. I'm a lot like my dad in some areas so who's to say I won't be the same?"

"Ya but you can't bank on that Sam. And I hate to break it to you but you're more like your mother. Can't you see why she's worried about you? It broke her heart when she thought she was going to lose your father, imagine how she feels thinking she might lose you, her son." Sam had never thought about it like that before. Casey was supposed to make him feel better about his decision, not worse.

"Well if she feels that way then why has she been teaching me to fight and other skills I would need as a spy? She's basically taught me everything she knows." _There_, Sam thought. _Try and explain that one Casey._

"Sam she was just trying to make sure that you could defend yourself. She wants you to be prepared if anything were to happen to you, or anyone in your family for that matter." Casey hated the look that Sam was giving him but he had to get this through to him. He wanted him to know all the facts before he stuck to a decision.

"Okay well I guess this was a waste of time. Thanks anyway. I'm just gonna go upstairs and think." Sam said defeated as he got up and headed toward the stairs.

Casey felt bad for hurting Sam but he needed to say what he did. Sam needed to understand the magnitude of his decision. Sam had a family and people that loved him. Those things and spies don't usually go together. He didn't want Sam giving up the most valuable thing for a "cool" job and not realize what he did until it was too late.

Casey made his way back outside and motioned for Sarah to come talk to him. Sarah made her way over with concern on her face. Since Sam didn't come back out with Casey she assumed that it didn't go very well.

"So what happened?" she asked when she made it over to him. "He's not happy that I sided with you. I think he thought that I would take his side. He's upstairs "thinking" in his room." Casey made quotations with his fingers when he said thinking.

"Okay well I think we should let him have his personal time and just go back to the party. If he's anything like me, which he is, then he'll be out here in a bit." Sarah said, trying to make herself feel better about her son being upset. She needed to talk to Chuck more and figure something out for him. She decided that right now was not the time though. Her and Casey made their way back to the group and sat down to chat.

Sam was pissed. He didn't normally get mad but right now he just wanted to scream. His family was just throwing his wants and dreams away for their own reasons. He needed to prove to them that he wasn't the little baby boy they thought he was. He decided that he was gonna leave, go make his own way. His mother had taught him enough to get by. He got up and started packing a backpack full of essentials. He got into his money stash and headed out the door. He check to make sure everyone was outside and walked out the front door and left.

Carina was almost to her bestie's house when she saw her oldest nephew riding a bike down the street in the opposite way of his house. She waved but didn't think much of it. He was a teenager after all. She made it to the house and walked in, headed to the back yard where she could see the party was, the thought of Sam already gone from her mind.

**Oh no! Where did Sam go? What will happen to him and when will everyone find out? You'll have to wait and see. Let me know what you think. Reviews are greatly appreciated. **


	5. Chapter 5

**Okay here's the 5****th**** installment of this lovely tail. Just wanted to say thanks for the reviews I've received and the support as well. I've really enjoyed writing this story, as I hope you are all enjoying reading it. **

**I don't own Chuck, although I wish I did because that would mean it was still going. Oh well, it will live on in our hearts! (corny I know but oh well;))**

Sam had been gone about an hour now and he hadn't heard a word from anyone. He was actually expecting someone to call by now. It must mean that they don't care enough about him to go up and check to see if he's even still there. Oh well, makes things easier with no interference. Now he needed to figure out where he was going to stay for the night. He knew it had to be far from the house and something that was not thought of off the top of your head. He didn't want his parents finding him in the middle of the night. That would ruin everything. Sam got on his phone and found the perfect hotel to stay at. He would head there, check in and then go grab some food.

Sarah and Carina were sitting outside with everyone else just talking and catching up. Sarah never really realized how much she missed Carina until she came to visit after being gone a long time. They talked about Carina's missions and Sarah's involvement in Chuck's cyber spy business, as well as Sarah's family. Carina still had trouble believing that the wild card enforcer Sarah Walker settled down and had kids. She loved being an aunt though to it all worked out.

"I wonder why Sam hasn't come out yet. It's been well over an hour since his talk with Casey." Sarah said more to herself than anyone in particular. Carina looked at Sarah with confusion.

"Sam's not here." She said to Sarah, thinking it odd she didn't know that her son had even left.

"Wait what do you mean he's not here?" Sarah was starting to panic a little bit. "When I was almost here I saw him riding his bike down the street away from the house. I waved but didn't think much of it. I thought he was just headed to a friend's house." Carina didn't like the look on her friend's face. Had she done the wrong thing?

Sarah immediately pulled out her phone and called Sam's number. It rang twice and went to voicemail. She hung up and called again, this time her panic was in full swing. Sam never intentionally blocked a call from her. "Go get Chuck and tell him to come here." Sarah said to her friend as the phone went to voicemail once again. Carina made her way over to Chuck with concern on her face.

"Hey Chuck you better get over to Sarah." Carina figured she would let the couple talk this one out on their own and be there for support when needed. "Okay…." Chuck said a bit confused. The look on Carina's face told him that something wasn't right. He looked over to Sarah and could see many emotions on her face; panic, anger and hurt. He made his way over to her quickly.

"Sarah what's wrong?" he said as he sat down next to his wife.

"Carina said that Sam's gone and I can't get a hold of him on his phone. The first couple times I tried it rang twice, then went to voicemail but now it won't even ring at all." Chuck could here the pain in her voice. It hurt him to hear that but they needed to find their son. Chuck got up and headed in the house, straight for Sam's room. He wanted to see if there was any sign of kidnap or if Sam had left of is own doing. Sarah was right behind him, as well as the rest of the adults, wondering what was going on. Chuck noticed that Sam had taken some of his clothes and the money he had saved up was gone. Sam definitely left of his own choice.

"He left Sarah. His clothes are gone as well as his money. He's run away from home."

Everyone was standing outside Sam's room and shock overtook them all. Sam was the most well behaved of Chuck and Sarah's kids. He would never run away from home, would he?

"It must have been the talk that we had that set him off." Casey said, feeling slightly guilty for the missing Bartowski.

"No Casey it had to be a combination of us all. I guess I didn't realize how much he wanted to be a spy. He wouldn't act this rashly otherwise." Sarah said, also feeling really guilty.

"Sarah, his phone! It looks like he took it. We can track where he is." Chuck said, hope in his voice.

"Yes!" Sarah said as she ran out of the room and down the stairs to her laptop, opening the software they installed so they could track all of their phones in case of an emergency. After about 2 minutes of waiting Sarah got a hold on Sam's location. He had actually managed to make it quite a bit far for being on a bike.

"Okay Chuck we got it." Sarah said as she got up to grab her keys and headed for the door. Chuck was not far behind.

"Could you guys stay here and keep and eye on the kids? We'll be back shortly." He said as he followed Sarah, not really waiting for a response.

After being on the road for about 5 minutes in silence Sarah spoke. "What have we done Chuck? Sam's never acted out like this before." Sarah felt horrible about this whole thing. She didn't know how it had gotten so out of control. Chuck grabbed Sarah's hand and gave it a reassuring squeeze.

"It's all going to be okay baby. We know where he is. We'll go pick him up and then we can all sit down and figure this out. Obviously he's set on being a spy so we have to figure out how to make that work, and still keep our sweet little boy." Chuck said to Sarah, hoping to calm her and give her strength. Family was everything to Sarah. He needed to keep that safe for her.

"I love you Chuck. You're so amazing, you know that right?" Sarah said giving the back of Chuck's hand a kiss.

"I love you too baby and I'm only amazing because I have the best woman in the world by my side. I would be lost without you." Geez, Chuck always knew how to hit deep and make her all emotional.

"You're too good to me. Now let's go get our son!" Chuck's speech had worked. Sarah was back on track and ready to fix this mess.

Sam was finally settled into his hotel. He had checked into a room and decided to order a pizza for dinner. He was currently sitting on the bed watching TV waiting for it to arrive. Having been gone for a while now he started to feel bad for leaving his family without warning. At first he was really angry and just wanted gone, but now that he'd had time to think he was starting to regret his decision. It was too late now though. It was done and he needed to stick to it or else he would look like a fool.

Suddenly there came a knock at the door. _Sweet the pizza's here! _Sam thought as he got up to get the door. As he opened the door he froze in shock. It wasn't the pizza guy, it was his parents, and they didn't look happy.

**Dun, Dun, Dun! Ha ha sorry for leaving it on a cliffhanger. I promise it will be worth the wait. As always reviews are appreciated and encouraged. Let me know what your thoughts are and any suggestions you have. I will take them all into account and try to make this story something we all love. Until next time **


	6. Chapter 6

**Here is chapter 6. Didn't want to make you guys wait long. Sorry about the last chapter being so short. I'll make up for it in this one. So a little recap of last chapter; Chuck and Sarah found out Sam was gone and they were able to track him by his phone. We left off with Sam answering the door of his hotel and finding his parents standing there and they're not happy.**

"Hi mom, dad." Sam said with a sheepish look on his face. He knew he was done for and for some dumb reason he tried to make light of the situation with a joke. "What brings you guys here?" Okay bad idea. His mom looked like she was about to explode.

"What do you think we're doing here Samuel?" Sarah practically yelled at him. _Oh crap, I'm definitely dead. _Sam thought. His mother never yelled at him. This was bad, although he already knew it would be. No surprise there.

"Grab your stuff and let's go." Sarah said with her arms crossed. She was actually surprised she was holding it together. Even though it had only been about 2 to 3 hours since he left, it felt like longer to Sarah. All she wanted to do was run up and hug him, but she needed to stay strong and teach him a lesson.

"Okay but I need to check out." Sam said as he headed for his bag. He hadn't unpacked any of his stuff, which made things easy.

"Your father will go check you out. I want a word with you in private." Sarah said while looking from Chuck back to Sam. Chuck took his hint and headed for the front desk.

Sarah walked into the room and shut the door. She headed over to the bed and sat down, gesturing for Sam to do the same, which he did. They sat there in silence for about half a minute and then Sarah spoke.

"Sam why would you do this? Do you know how scared I was? And how stupid I felt for not realizing my own son was gone? What were you thinking?" Sarah had calmed down a little after seeing that her son was okay. Now she wanted to get some answers out of him, just mother and son.

Sam didn't answer right away. He just sat next to his mother and hung his head. She was right, what was he thinking? He never did things like this. He was the good kid. So instead of responding to her question he just reached over and gave her a hug. He put so much emotion into the hug. He wanted her to know how sorry he was. "I'm so sorry mom. I really don't know what I was thinking." came Sam's muffled reply.

Sarah felt relief flood over her. She could feel Sam's remorse in his hug. She could feel the raw emotion he was giving off. After his apology she started to rub his back and make him feel better. "It's okay honey, I'm here now and we're gonna fix this, as a family. I'm so glad you're safe." Sarah said as a few tears ran down her face.

Chuck walked in to see his wife and son in an emotional embrace and it made him feel so much better. "You guys ready to go home? We have a lot of people waiting for an explanation." Chuck said, hating to break up their moment but they really did need to get back. His phone had been ringing off the hook since they got there.

Sam moved away from his mom and wiped the tears off his face. "Ya I'm ready." he said as he got up and grabbed his bag. He walked up to Chuck and gave him a hug as well. "I'm really sorry dad." Sam said sincerely. "Thanks buddy." Chuck said as he hugged him back. After the hug was over they all made their way outside and got in the car and left.

The ride home was very silent. Chuck and Sarah were holding hands, that being the only communication between anyone in the car. When they pulled in the driveway Sam finally spoke. "Can I just go upstairs and go to bed? I really don't feel like talking to anyone. I promise we can talk tomorrow." Sam said, hoping his parents would cut him some slack. "Ya that's okay son. But tomorrow we are having a talk." Chuck said, deciding to cut Sam a little slack since it was late.

"Thanks dad." Sam said as he followed his parents inside. Everyone was sitting in the living room, waiting for the three Bartowskis to return. Chuck had sent Ellie a text saying they were on their way home. They all wanted to know what was going on. Once they set foot inside everyone swarmed them. They all took turns hugging Sam and asking him what was going on. Chuck stepped in and pulled Sam away and told him to go upstairs. "Sam doesn't feel well and he's going to bed. I'll explain to you all what's going on if you all sit down and be quiet." Chuck said, getting everyone's attention.

They all got quiet and sat down, looking at Chuck expectantly. Sarah walked over to Chuck and put her arm around his side, giving him a squeeze. They both looked on their family, ready to explain what Sam had done.

"Last week Sam came to Sarah and I saying that he wanted to become a spy, follow in the families footsteps. We didn't like that idea and expressed that to him, which didn't sit well with him. Today he tried to get Casey on his side but wasn't very successful so that kind of set him over the edge. He decided to run away, probably trying to prove a point. Either way we found him, he's back, and we're going to have a talk tomorrow when he feels better. He regrets leaving and I think he's embarrassed. Let's try and give him some space." Chuck said while looking at each and every one of his family members.

"What are you guys gonna do about the spy thing?" Addie asked. She hadn't known about her brother wanting to be a spy until tonight. She was worried. He had been acting weird this past week and now she knew why.

"I'm not sure yet Ad. Your mom and I need to do some discussing. Now it's late and I think we should all head to bed. Mom I'm sorry that today ended like this."

"That's okay sweetheart. I'll be in town for a few weeks so we can do something again." Mary said as she got up to say her goodbyes. Morgan and Alex did the same, expressing their apologies and heading out the door with Mary.

"We set the rooms up for you guys downstairs. And I'm sorry about all this El. Hopefully it won't put a damper on your visit." Chuck said to his sister.

"Don't worry about it Chuck. You just worry about making things right with your son." Ellie said as she gave hugs to Chuck, Sarah and their kids. Then they all said goodnight and parted to their rooms.

Sarah was currently in the bathroom taking care of her nightly duties while Chuck was getting into his pajamas and got into bed. About 2 minutes later Sarah came out and got into bed with him. They immediately snuggled up together, Sarah laying her head on Chuck's chest. He protectively wrapped his arms around her, letting her know that she was safe. They slept like this most every night and even after 16 years of marriage they never got tired up it. They loved being close to each other. It was like their drug.

After just laying together for a while Sarah decided to speak. "What are we going to do Chuck?" They really needed to get this figured out for their sake and their son's. "I guess the only thing we can do is train him. Make it so that he is the most protected we can make him, giving him more of a chance to stay alive. With both parents being the best there is I think he stands a chance." Chuck said giving Sarah a reassuring kiss on the head.

"Okay we can and will do that, but what about the mental side of the job? I don't want him losing who he is Chuck. It nearly killed me when I thought I had lost you. I can't imagine what would happen to me if I lost Sam." If it was even possible Sarah clung to Chuck more.

"I know baby, I know. All we can do it just try and keep him grounded and be there for him at all costs. If he has us I think he stands a good chance. I mean I am his father." Chuck said with a bit of a smirk on his face.

"Ya but he's more like me. I lost my way as a spy until I found you. I let it change me Chuck. What if that happens to him?"

"You just said it yourself Sarah. You were lost until you found me. Sam already has me, as well as you. I'm feeling pretty confident that he'll be fine." _Well when you put it that way._ Sarah thought to herself. "You always know the best things to say Chuck." Sarah said, leaning up to give Chuck a sweet kiss. After the kiss broke Chuck responded. "What can I say, you inspire me to be the best. I love you Sarah, so much, and I can't imagine life without you. You've given me four wonderful children and a life I never dreamed I could have. I may have thought the spy life was a curse, but without it I never would have found you. And who knows, maybe Sam can meet a wonderful girl and fall in love like we did."

Sarah didn't respond, she just crawled on top Chuck and started kissing him passionately. After they had to break apart for air she responded. " I love you so much Chuck Barowski! You are the best husband a girl could ever ask for. How did I get so lucky?"

"That's easy Sarah, you were you." That was all that needed to be said before Sarah attacked his mouth again. They didn't fall asleep till much later but when they did, they were wrapped in each other's arms. Total contentment and love on their sleeping faces.

The next morning when Sam woke up he felt better. He was really glad to be home. He did a lot of thinking last night and he felt so stupid for running away. He owed his parents so much more than that. He was excited but nervous about having a talk with them today. He knew it had to happen but he was going to stay calm today and whatever they chose he would stand by. His parents were smart and they only had his best interest in mind. He got up and headed for the shower, ready to start another day.

Ellie was in the kitchen with Sarah cooking breakfast. They had a full house to feed today but they loved it. They didn't get to enjoy moments like these that often anymore so any chance they got they savored it.

"I really missed this Ellie, you and me cooking together, it takes me back." Sarah said while stirring the pancake batter. "Me too Sarah. We make a good team in the kitchen." Ellie had a huge smile on her face. This was one of her favorite things to do, cook with her sister. Sarah wasn't just a sister-in-law, she was the sister that Ellie never had. She loved Sarah with all her heart. She was so glad Chuck had found someone as amazing as Sarah. They truly were perfect for each other.

Sarah was making the pancakes while Ellie was on eggs and bacon. The majority of the house was still asleep but that was about to change. The amazing smell of Eggs, bacon, pancakes and coffee was filling the air. The ladies set the table just as Chuck, Steven, Molly and Sam made their was downstairs, while Ellie's family came up from the basement.

Everyone sat down and ate Ellie and Sarah's amazing breakfast. There wasn't much conversation because everyone was busy stuffing their faces. After everyone was finished there was a large chorus of "Thank you mom!" and "Thanks Aunt Sarah, or Ellie!" before all the kids ran outside to go have fun. Chuck and Awesome decided they would do the dishes since the ladies had cooked. While the guys were cleaning Sarah and Ellie went into the living room and sat down to relax.

"So have you guys given any thought as to what you are going to do about Sam?" Ellie had kept quiet all morning but now she wanted to talk.

"Well we decided that we would give him the best training we could, you know prepare him for whatever he may encounter. We want to try and keep him grounded, humble, and let him know that we are always there for him." Sarah said, keeping her emotions in check, momentarily.

"Wow so you guys are really going to let him be a spy?" Ellie was kind of shocked. She figured that Sarah would have put her foot down on the idea.

"It's not without difficulty Ellie, I mean I'm really scared. I don't want to lose my boy. He really wants this and I don't want him to end up resenting us because we weren't supportive. I think this is the best way." Sarah was starting to lose her resolve on keeping her emotions in check.

"Well I think he has a great shot. He has you and Chuck as his parents. He also has all the rest of us in the family. He comes from many talented spies. We'll keep him safe Sarah. Plus he'll be great at it; it's in his blood. " Ellie was trying to be reassuring. She could tell that Sarah was having a hard time with this.

"So when are you going to tell him?" Ellie wanted to know if she needed to take her family and the rest of Sarah's kids away for a while so they could talk to Sam.

"I don't know, probably soon. I don't want another running away episode, although I doubt he'll do that again. I just don't know if we can find the time while you guys are here." Sarah felt bad for making it seem like Ellie and her family were getting in the way, she just didn't know what else to say.

"How about Devon and I take all the kids to go get some ice cream for like an hour? Is that enough time?" Ellie asked. "You don't have to do that El, we can wait and talk later." Now Sarah was really feeling guilty.

"It's no problem at all. We would love to take the kids out. And then when we get back we can start on Devon's "epic" plans for us all." Ellie said with humor in her voice. That got a laugh out of Sarah.

"Okay, ya, that sounds great. I'll go tell Chuck." Sarah said as she got up from the couch. Ellie got up as well and together they went in to tell their other halves the plan.

20 minutes later everyone besides Chuck, Sarah and Sam were gone and now they could have their talk. Sam was upstairs in his room so Chuck and Sarah decided to head up there to talk. Sam heard a knock on his door. "Come in!" he said, not bothering to get up and open the door. In walked both his parents, hand in hand.

"What's up guys?" Sam was trying to be casual and friendly with his parents. Gotta get back in their good graces.

"We wanted to talk about you and being a spy." Chuck said as he and Sarah made their way over to Sam's bed and sat down. "Okay, ya." Sam said, suddenly getting really nervous.

"Last night your father and I had a good talk and we come to a decision." Sarah paused, just staring into Chuck's eyes searching for encouragement. Chuck gave a slight nod, letting her know to continue.

"We decided that we'd train you and prepare you to be the best spy you can be. We know that this is what you really want and as much as I don't want to lose you, I don't want you resenting us either." Sarah said waiting for Sam's reaction.

Sam couldn't believe what he had just heard. Were they really going to let him be a spy? "Really?" Sam said, hoping that this wasn't all a dream.

"Yes but we have conditions." Chuck said. He didn't want Sam to think that he had won completely

"Ya sure what are they?" he asked, trying to contain his excitement.

"First off, you're grounded for your little running away stunt. Now I realize that your cousins and aunt and uncle are here so we'll take it a little easy and let you do stuff with us all, but once they are gone you're grounded for 2 weeks. During those 2 weeks you will be training with either your mother, myself or Casey, and I promise it won't be easy." Chuck said with a stern tone to his voice. He could tell it was working because Sam looked a little scared.

"You will listen to everything we tell you and follow all instructions, without complaint. If we are going to do this, it will be the right way." Sarah said

"Okay that all sounds fair. I really want to thank you guys for understanding and giving me this chance. I promise I won't let you down." Sam felt pride swelling in his chest and he knew that he would become the best damn spy out there.

"Also aside from training you will be doing chores around the house as part of your punishment. I'll be in charge of the outside, while your mom will give you chores inside the house. Understand?" Chuck said, feeling better now that their conversation was almost over.

"Yes sir. I promise I'll be good. And just so you know I'm really sorry for yesterday. I regret what I did and what I put you guys through. You didn't deserve it all, especially you mom. I'm so sorry." Sam said as sincerely as he could.

"Thank you for your apology Sam. And we're sorry too. We should have listened to you more from the beginning." Sarah said, glad that they got everything covered. Things felt better now, lighter.

"Now everyone is gone getting ice cream but when they come back Awesome has plans. For now I want you up here cleaning. Start with the bathroom and then come find me." Chuck said as he and Sarah got up. Sam came over and gave both of them a hug and they exchanged words of love. Chuck and Sarah made their way back downstairs, hand in hand, and sat down to finally relax. Sam made his way into the bathroom to start cleaning. He actually felt good, even though he was cleaning. He was back on better terms with his parents and he was finally going to get the chance to be a spy.

**All right there you have it, Chapter 6! I'm actually quite happy with this one. It's the longest thus far. We finally got our decision about Sam, yay, and now we will move on to the actual training part. Oh and don't forget "Awesome" family fun! Review if possible. Let me know your thoughts on this story.**

**Until next time**


	7. Chapter 7

**Sorry for the late update. I've been swamped with homework. Thanks for all the positive reviews and support though. it makes me feel so good that you are all enjoying my story. I'm having a lot of fun writing it. Here is the next installment. Hope you all enjoy it. **

**Disclaimer:**** I don't own Chuck, if I did this story would be on TV, not this site;)**

Clara had been looking forward to spending the week with her family. Not only had it been a long time since she saw her parents and sibling, but the rest of her family as well. She was really excited to see her Uncle Chuck and Aunt Sarah. She loved them both dearly. She wasn't able to make it to the BBQ but she was now on her way to her uncle's house.

She pulled in the driveway and her oldest cousin Sam was outside mowing the lawn. When he saw her get out of her car he ran up and gave her a hug.

"Hey, how've you been Clara? I feel like it's been forever since I saw you last." Sam said after the hug.

"I'm doing good. Just studying my butt off. How about you?" As soon as she asked him she could tell something wasn't right. He had a sheepish look on his face. "What?" Clara asked.

"I've been good, but I ran away yesterday for a couple of hours. My parents had to track me down." Sam said with his head down.

"Why would you do that?" Clara asked, astonished. Sam never did anything like that. He was a good kid.

"Well I kinda got pissed at my parents because they wouldn't let me be a spy, so I thought running away would teach them a lesson." Sam finally looked up at Clara, trying to gauge her reaction.

"And how'd that work out for ya?" she asked.

"Well I'm grounded for 2 weeks but they're gonna train me so it sorta worked. I feel horrible though. I hurt my mom pretty bad. I've been trying to get back in her good graces ever since. It's slowly working."

"Wow, okay then. Where is everyone?" Clara asked, noticing that her parent's rental car wasn't there.

"My mom and dad are inside. Everyone else went for ice cream. They should be back soon." he said.

"Okay cool. I'm gonna head inside now." Clara said as she headed for the front door. "Okay I'll be in soon." Sam said as he made his way back to the lawn mower.

Chuck and Sarah were curled up on the couch watching TV when there was a knock on the door. Then it started opening. They both looked up to see their niece Clara walk in.

"Hey Uncle Chuck, Aunt Sarah, how are you guys?" Clara said as she closed the door behind her.

Both Chuck and Sarah got up to give her a hug. Sarah was the first. "We're good sweetie. How are you?" Sarah asked, breaking the hug so Chuck could have a turn.

"I'm good, just on break from school. I'm glad to be here. I've really missed you guys." Clara said as they all sat down in the living room.

"We've missed you too. How's school going? Anything you wanna know from a Stanford Alum?" Chuck said with a smile on his face.

"Uncle Chuck you ask me that every time you see me!" Clara said rolling her eyes, jokingly though.

"What?! Just thought you'd feel pride knowing you're going to the same amazing University as your totally awesome uncle." Chuck said exuberantly. "Knock it off Chuck!" Sarah said as she playfully swatted him on the arm. "No really though, how's it going?" Sarah asked her niece.

"It's going really good actually. I'm one of the few who are at the top of the class. My mom and dad are so proud. Got to live up to the Awesome name." Clara said with a bit of pride in her voice.

"That's great. I'm so proud of you Clara." Sarah said as she gave Clara's leg a reassuring squeeze.

The door opened and in walked the rest of the Bartowski gang. Once they saw that Clara was there they all ran up to her and gave her hugs.

"Oh baby I'm so glad to see you!" Ellie said as she gave her daughter a huge hug. "I've missed you so much. How's school going?"

"I've missed you too mom, and schools going great. I'm top of my class. I got my paper all finished and now I get to enjoy an awesome week with my family." Clara said as she still held one arm around her mom. Awesome was the next to speak.

"Hey sweetheart." He said to his oldest daughter. "Hey daddy, I missed you." Clara said as she gave her dad a crushing hug. Devon and Clara were really close. She was definitely a daddy's girl. Next she hugged both her siblings, expressing love and missing each other and moved on to her cousins. Once everyone got a chance to hug Clara they all sat down to hear from Devon about his "Awesome" plans for the day.

"Okay now that everyone is here I'll let you all know what we are doing today. First we need to pack a lunch picnic style because we are going to the beach. Now I know that you Bartowski's probably go a lot but my family and I haven't been in awhile so I figured it would be okay." Devon said looking to Chuck and Sarah for an okay. They both nodded telling him to continue.

"Awesome!" Devon said using his signature phrase. "After the beach I figured we could come back and get cleaned up, then go out to dinner and maybe go see a movie. How does that all sound?" Devon asked, hoping that his plans would please everyone.

"Sounds good to me." Chuck and Sarah said at the same time. The rest of the family agreed as well. "Good, everyone's in agreement."Awesome said as he clapped his hands together.

The next 30 minutes consisted of everyone making the preparations for the day as well as getting ready. Once everything was packed they all got into two cars and headed off for the beach.

Once they got there everyone got out and proceeded to set things up and head for the beach. Addie grabbed Sam's arm as he was headed toward the beach to stop him. "Can we talk for a minute?" She asked him. Sam could tell that this was serious so he nodded his head in agreement. They both headed a ways away from the car to their own private spot and sat down on a log.

"So what's up Ad?" Sam asked curiously.

"I wanted to talk to you about your decision to become a spy. Is that really what you want?" Addie asked. Sam could see a bit of pain in her eyes and it worried him.

"Ya it is Ad. I feel like it's my chosen path, that I'll be good at it. I want to help people." Addie had her head down so Sam lifted her head up by her chin and he saw tears running down her face. "What's wrong Ad?" Sam hadn't seen his sister cry that often. She was tough like their mom.

"I'm worried about you Sam. I don't want to lose my big brother. What if something happens to you and you never come home? That would kill me!" Addie said as more tears began to stain her face.

"I had no idea you felt this way." Sam said as he grabbed Addie and enveloped her into a hug. She wrapped her arms around him as well. They stayed like that for a couple minutes. Sam let Addie get all her tears out while just rubbing her back soothingly. Once she was done crying she pulled back.

"I know that you have mom and dad to watch over you, as well as Uncle Casey and grandma, but I'm worried Sam. Even the best spies can't be perfect all the time. Things could still go bad. You'll be in constant danger. Plus if you do this I won't get to see you that often. That makes me sad too." Addie was glad they were having this talk. She really wanted her brother to know how she felt.

Sam thought about what she was saying for a little bit before responding. "I'm sorry Ad, I guess I was only thinking about myself. I didn't even think about asking you guys how this decision would make you feel. I know mom and dad were having a hard time but I didn't know you would too. Now I feel bad." Sam felt like an idiot. He had never given any thought to his siblings. They all were really close after all.

"I don't want you to feel bad Sam, I just want you to know my feelings. If you think that this is your calling then do it, just know that you have to keep yourself safe and come back to us. I promise I'll be supportive but I'll be worried the whole time." Addie figured they should end the sad part of the conversation and get out and have fun with the family.

"Thanks Addie. And I promise I'll do my best to stay safe. I don't want to lose you guys either and I promise when I do become a spy that I'll visit often. I couldn't stay away for too long even if I wanted to." Sam said with a wink. They hugged again, feeling better now that their feelings were out there.

Chuck looked around and realized that his two oldest weren't around and he started to panic a little until he looked back toward the car and saw the two of them off by themselves, hugging each other. He was about to head up there when they broke apart and began to walk toward him. Once they were close enough to hear Chuck spoke. "What were you two doing?"

"Addie just wanted to have a talk is all. Don't worry we're good dad." Sam said as he walked past his dad and clapped him on the back. Chuck looked confused at Sam, and then directed his attention to his daughter. "Don't worry daddy, everything is ok." Addie said as she gave Chuck a hug, then headed after her brother. _Well that was strange._ Chuck thought as he too headed after his kids.

The family had fun swimming in the water and playing games with each other. They paused briefly for lunch, then headed back out to the water. They decided to have another volleyball game. It was boys against girls again. Both teams were talking some pretty heavy smack but in the end the boys ended up winning, only by two points though. After the volleyball game they decided to pack it up and head home to clean up.

As they were driving home Chuck got a phone call from his mother. "Hey mom, how are you?"

"I'm good Chuck. What are you guys up to?" Mary asked.

"We just got done at the beach and now we're headed home. We're gonna get cleaned up and head out to dinner. You wanna come with us?" Chuck asked, hoping his mom was available.

"Sure honey. I was hoping I would be able to see you all again. I'll head over now."

"Okay sounds good mom. See you soon." Chuck said as he hung up. "My mom's coming with us to dinner." Chuck said to Sarah as he grabbed her hand. "Great. The kids will love that." Sarah said, squeezing Chuck's hand.

They all made it back to the house and started getting ready. Mary arrived shortly after they did and waited until everyone was ready. They decided they all wanted Italian, so they loaded up and headed to the Olive Garden. While they were on their way to the restaurant Chuck called Morgan as well as Casey, letting them know about dinner. Morgan said he and Alex had already eaten to they were out but Casey said he could make it.

Once everyone was seated conversation started. Casey and Chuck began chatting about their business, Devon joining in after finishing a conversation with Sarah and Ellie. Clara and Mary were talking about Clara's schooling. The younger kids were all engrossed in conversation about the newest movies. Sam was sitting next to Sarah so he reached over and squeezed her hand. Sarah looked at him and gave him a smile.

"I love you mom. I'm so glad you're my mother." Sam said as he returned her smile. "Oh I love you too Sam. And I'm so glad you're my son. I'm one lucky mom." Sarah said, her heart swelling with love. Sam was such a sweetheart. He was going to make one great man when he grew up, just like his dad.

Ellie smiled that famous Bartowski smile as she watched her sister and nephew interact. Sam really was a sweet boy. He had a huge heart just like his dad.

Conversation continued well into the night. They all got stuffed on amazing food and had a great time just being in each other's company. Goodbyes were said as they departed ways at the end of the night. Once the Bartowski's and the Woodcomb's got home they split ways and went to bed.

Sarah was snuggled up in Chuck's arms, just basking in how amazing her life was. She had four beautiful children and an amazing husband. She signed contentedly as she thought. Chuck moved and kissed Sarah on her forehead.

"So tonight at dinner Sam told me that he was grateful that I was his mother." Sarah said as she looked up at Chuck. "That's great babe. He loves you Sarah. We all know that. You're a great mother. You deserve to be told those kinds of things everyday." Chuck said as he gave Sarah a squeeze.

"You're too good to me Chuck. I love you baby." Sarah said as she moved up to plant a tender kiss on Chuck's lips. They shared a few more kisses before snuggling up and falling asleep.

Sam lay in his bed thinking about the day. He had tons of fun with his family. The beach was way fun, especially winning the volleyball game. Dinner was nice too. He couldn't get the look on his mother's face out of his mind. She looked absolutely beaming and a little relieved when he told her he loved her and he was grateful she was his mother. She must have been worried that he was mad at her. He decided that he was going to make sure she knew how much he loved her and how not mad he was. With those thoughts swimming in his head Sam drifted off the to a wonderful sleep.

**Okay so there is chapter 7. I really had a block towards the end of this one. Once again sorry for the late update. I'll try and do better with the next chapter. Review and let me know what you think**


	8. Chapter 8

**Okay readers here is the 8th installment of this lovely story. Thanks for all the support and I hope you enjoy this chapter. **

The week had passed by very quickly. Having fun with your family can do that. After a fun filled week of eating out, late night movies and plenty of board games, the Awesome's had to head back home. They had left the day before, as did Clara. She had to get back to school. There were some small tears shed by Ellie and Sarah, some laughs and an overall promise to not wait so long next time.

Sam lay awake in his bed, not quite ready to get up. He was going to ask his parents about starting training today. He was nervous because he didn't know if they were ready to train him yet. He also didn't know what to expect. He had a good feeling about it all though. Sam got up and headed for the shower, ready to get the day started.

As Sam headed down the stairs he could smell breakfast being cooked. He could also hear his parents talking in the kitchen. He made his way there and sat down at the table. His mom turned around and smiled at him. "So are you ready to start some training today?" Sarah asked as she set some eggs down on the table.

"Wow I was actually going to ask you guys if we could start today. It's like you read my mind." Sam said with a huge grin on his face. "You seem very excited Sam." Sarah said as she turned to grab the pancakes from Chuck.

"I'm really excited! I can't wait to see what you have to teach me. I mean I know you've taught me basic self defense but I wanna learn more. I wanna be just as badass as you mom!"

"Hey watch your language." Chuck said as he too came and sat down at the table. "Sorry dad." Sam said as he began to load his plate with food. Soon the rest of the family came down to eat. They could smell the deliciousness coming from the kitchen. They mostly ate in silence, except to express their gratitude for breakfast.

After everyone was finished eating and the kitchen was cleaned Sam made his move. "Okay so what now? What are you going to teach me? Where are you going to teach me at?" Sam asked, unable to contain his excitement.

"Easy there buddy!" Sarah said, trying to get him to calm down. "First I want you to go upstairs and change into something you can work out in" Sarah said to her son. "Okay mom." Sam said as he turned and headed upstairs to change.

"What are you going to make him do?" Chuck asked Sarah, curious as to what she had in mind for their son.

"Well I want to get him exercising so I'll probably make him run and then do some hand to hand combat, see where he's at." Sarah said as she walked over and put her arms around Chuck, giving him a sweet kiss.

"Or you could just make him go run and you and I can go upstairs and have some alone time." Chuck said seductively as he leaned in for another kiss. Sarah thought about what he just said and almost decided to go with it but then she came to her senses.

"That sounds so tempting Chuck but I have to do this. I promise you and I will get our alone time later." Sarah said before giving him another kiss. Just then Sam came walking back into the kitchen. "Gross, get a room you guys" Sam said in a half serious, half joking tone.

"That was the idea but your mom said no." Chuck said as Sarah stepped away from him. "Okay that's nasty dad. I did not want to hear that." Sam said as he made a beeline for the back door. Sarah giggled and followed him out the door.

"What?" Chuck said to no one since they had both just left. "Fine I'll go see what my girls are doing." and with that Chuck walked out of the kitchen to go find his daughters.

"Okay so what are we going to do today?" Sam asked Sarah as they came to a stop in the middle of the backyard. "Well first I want to get you exercising. How about you go grab your sisters jump rope." Sarah said as she gestured towards the fence where the jump rope was.

"Really? Can't we start some sort of fighting training?" Sam asked as he made a few punches into the air. "Nope, first we start with a workout. Every good spy has to stay in shape. You never know when you're going to be running, or jumping. It requires a lot of cardio. So, like I said, jump rope." Sarah said, once more pointing toward the rope. Sam sighed and headed to grab the rope.

The next hour consisted of Sarah and Sam working out. They started with jump roping and then moved to running back and forth. They did pushups and jumping jacks as well. Finally Sam had had enough and he stopped. "Okay mom... I'm dying here... Can we please stop?!" Sam said between massive intakes of air.

"Ya okay we can stop." Sarah said. Even after having 4 kids, Sarah was still in great shape. She was a lot better off than Sam at the moment. "How about we go inside and take a little break, get some water and take a breather, then come back out and start some basic fighting?" Sarah said as she headed over to Sam and put a hand on his back. He was hunched over, hands on his knees, trying to catch his breath.

He didn't say anything, just nodded, and together the two headed into the house for their break.

Chuck was in the living room with the rest of his kids watching a movie. He was sitting on the couch with Molly's head in his lap. Addie was at the other end, half watching the movie, half playing on her phone. Steven was sitting on the floor playing with some toy cars and watching the movie at the same time. He heard Sam and Sarah walk into the kitchen so he got up to talk to them.

"How'd it go?" Chuck asked once he made it to the kitchen. Sam was chugging a bottle of water he got from the fridge while Sarah was sitting down at the table. "Mom's trying to kill me." Sam said once he finished his water. "All we did was exercise. I'm exhausted." He said as he made his way to the table and handed Sarah a bottle of water.

Chuck started chuckling at his son. "Well you do realize that being a spy means being in shape? You have to keep up your workouts. She's just preparing you buddy." Chuck walked up to Sam and clapped him on the back before heading over to Sarah and giving her a kiss. After the kiss he whispered in her ear. "Take it a bit easy on him. He's clearly not ready for your level of skills." After telling her that he kissed her cheek and headed back into the living room with the rest of his kids.

Sarah had a small shiver run down her back from the intimacy Chuck just displayed. She then regained her composure and looked at her son. "So when we head back outside what do you want to start with?" She figured she would give him a choice so he felt better about it.

"Can we try a little bit of hand to hand combat? I don't think I'll be able to go much longer but I want to see how I fair against a real spy. Just so I have an idea of how much I need to improve." Sam said as he got up. He figured he might as well get this over with. He knew his mother was going to wipe the floor with him.

"Okay Sam. Let's go." Sarah said as she too got up to head outside. Once out there, they stood across from each other on the lawn in their fighting stance. "Okay Sam I want you to come at me and see if you can get me in your grips." Sarah said, giving Sam his first challenge. Sam nodded his head and began to move toward Sarah. He made a move for Sarah's arm but she swatted his hand away. He tried again for her other arm. The same thing happened but Sarah swatted a little harder. Sam decided to go all out and basically charged for Sarah. Sarah grabbed his arm, twisted him around and the next thing Sam knew he was on the ground.

"Okay clearly I have no idea what I'm doing." Sam said as he got up off the ground. He wiped a bit of grass off his legs then got back in his fighting stance. "Okay Sam, try it again but this time I want you to watch my eyes. They'll tell you what my next move will be." Sarah said getting back in her stance as well.

_Okay, here goes._ Sam thought to himself as he made his 4th attempt. He made his move for Sarah's hand and as she was about to counter it Sam did as she had instructed and looked at her eyes. For some reason he knew she was about to make her swatting move and he blocked it. He was able to get both her hands in his grip and he made a move to get her into a holding position but Sarah flipped them both around, twisted their arms and sent Sam flying back. She had somehow managed to get her leg up and against Sam's stomach and pushed. It didn't hurt but I was effective in sending him away from her.

"That was better Sam. Now once you have the grip on my arms you can't just go in for the complete hold. You have to continue to watch me because I'm going to try every trick I know to get you off of me. You have to pay attention to all my limbs. Now try again." Sarah said as she got in her stance once more.

Sam went in again, successfully grabbing her arms once more. Now he held his grip while his mother struggled. She tried to trip him but Sam saw it and was able to avoid landing back on the ground. Sarah made for a twisting motion but Sam countered and ended up behind her with her arms crossed in his grip. Right as Sam thought he had won, Sarah dipped her shoulder and bent down, sending Sam off kilter. Next she flexed her arms and got them out of his lock. After that she grabbed his arms, spun him around and locked him in her grip.

"You're doing better but you still have a lot to learn young one." Sarah said into Sam's ear before letting him go. "Now go inside and shower. We can pick this up tomorrow." Sarah figured she would let Sam reflect on their session today and see if he could improve by tomorrow without her help. He was a Bartowski after all, plus he was half Sarah. Like he said it was in his blood.

"Thanks mom." Sam said as he gave her a hug and headed in the house. Sarah made her way inside and headed up to her room to take her own shower. She had exercised with him and now she was all sweaty.

Chuck saw Sam head in the house and upstairs, followed shortly by his wife and he knew their training session was done for the day. Getting an idea Chuck got up and headed after Sarah. He walked into their bedroom and noticed she had shed all her clothes and was in the bathroom. He could hear the shower going and he smiled. He took his clothes off and headed in after Sarah.

Later that night after dinner Chuck and Sarah were in their bedroom. Chuck was at his desk typing on his laptop while Sarah was on the bed reading a magazine. As she was reading Sarah's phone started ringing. She picked it up and noticed it was her mother. "Hi mom." Sarah said happily into the phone.

"Hey sweetheart, how are you?" Emma said. "I'm doing good. How about you?"

"Can't complain. The reason I'm calling is I want to have a get together dinner this weekend and I was wondering if you guys were available?" Emma said, hoping her daughter and her family could come. She hadn't seen her grandkids in a while.

"Ya I think we can make it. As far as I know we don't have any plans. Let me ask Chuck real quick though. Hold on one second." Sarah put her hand to the speaker on the phone. "Honey my mom is having a dinner this weekend and wants us to come. How does that sound to you?" Sarah asked Chuck as he turned around to look at her.

"That's sounds good to me. Tell her I say hi too." Chuck said with a smile as he turned back to his computer.

"Ya that will work. What day and time?" Sarah asked. "I was thinking Saturday at 6. Oh and Molly is coming and she's bringing her husband." Emma said, getting excited about her family getting together.

"Oh yay I can't wait. I haven't seen Mol in quite some time. I've missed her." was Sarah's response.

"Lovely, so I'll see you all on Saturday then?" Emma asked. "See you then mom. Oh and Chuck says hi." Sarah added quickly before she forgot.

"Tell him I say hi too dear. Love you." Emma said. "I love you too mom." Sarah said before she hung up.

"So Saturday at 6 we are all headed over to my mom's house. Oh and Molly is coming with her husband." Sarah said to Chuck as she got up and headed over to him, wrapping her arms around him and resting her chin on his shoulder. Chuck moved his head to the side and gave Sarah a kiss. "That's great honey. I'm excited. We haven't seen either of them in a while. It will be good to catch up." Chuck said as he looked back to his screen and started typing again.

"I love you." Sarah said as she gave Chuck a kiss on the cheek and headed back to the bed. "Love you too baby."

**Okay there's chapter 8. The training has begun and Sam has a lot of improvement to do. Also we now have the dinner with Sarah's family. For family fun with occur. Can't wait to hear your thoughts. Until net time:) **


	9. Chapter 9

**Holy crap this one is late. I'm so sorry for not getting this out sooner. Life came at me hard with school and the passing of a dear family member but I'm back now. I hope this chapter is good and sort of makes up for the delay. If you're still following, thanks for sticking around. Anyway, here is chapter 9. **

**Disclaimer: I don't own the show Chuck or the characters, only the family I created for them. **

The whole Bartowski family was sitting around Emma's table just about the eat dinner. Molly and her husband have yet to arrive so they were all sitting, waiting patiently for their arrival. The kids were talking animatedly about who knows what while Sarah and Emma were having their own discussion and catching up. Chuck took this opportunity to talk to his son about his training and taking it further with Chuck.

Sam had been training everyday with his mother on different fighting techniques, slowly progressing, and Chuck decided that he wanted to teach Sam the more technical aspects of being a spy. That was his area of expertise after all.

"So Sam, you about ready to start training with your old man?" Chuck asked as he took a sip of water and looked at his son. "Really?" Sam asked, a little surprised. He didn't think that he would get to train with his dad so soon. He still had a lot to learn from his mom.

"Ya your mom has told me you've been doing really good training with her and we decided to step it up a notch and teach you more technical things about being a spy. That's where I come in. I am the master of computers after all." Chuck said with a wink.

"Sweet! That sounds awesome dad. I can't wait." Sam said getting all excited. He had wanted to learn from his dad for a while now but he didn't know if they thought he was ready. I guess they did now.

Just then they all heard the door open and in walked Molly and her new husband Kevin. They both hurried over to the rest of the family expressing their apologies for being late.

"I'm so sorry mom! We had a late start getting here and then we hit traffic really bad." Molly said as she went to Emma and gave her a quick hug before doing the same to Sarah.

"Hey sis how are you?" She asked as she took her seat across from Sarah while Kevin took his seat next to her. "I'm doing good. It's really nice to see you again. It's been awhile." Sarah said as she reached for Chuck's hand. It always gave her comfort when she did that. Chuck squeezed her hand back and Molly responded.

"I know it's been too long." Molly responded. "We've just been so busy after the honeymoon. With the move and Kevin's new job we haven't had time to think, let alone make it out to see anyone." Molly said as she too took her husband's hand. Sarah loved seeing her sister interact with her husband. They had only been married about 2 months now and they were adorable. They reminded Sarah of her and Chuck when they first got married.

"I completely understand that one. It's hard to find time for each other when you have such busy schedules. It's even harder to find time for other people." Sarah said while glancing at Chuck and smiling.

"So how's the new job going Kevin?" Chuck asked finally joining the conversation

"It's good. A lot of long hours keep me busy. I love what I do but I miss spending time with Molly. They've got me working really late so when I finally get home she's either asleep or just about there. That's the part that sucks." Kevin said looking from Chuck to Molly and back.

"Any chance that it will ease up any time soon?" Chuck asked, hoping that he said yes. He could tell that they really loved each other and being apart was hard for them.

"Actually yes. We have this huge merger we're working on. I'm hoping we'll close it within the next few weeks and then my workload with be significantly lighter. "Kevin said with joy in his eyes. Kevin worked at an Architectural Firm and he was one of their best Architects. He was on his way to becoming very successful and Chuck was happy for the both of them.

"That's great. I really hope that you get it closed soon so you can spend more time together. I can see that you guys both miss each other, just by the way you're talking." Sarah said as she smiled at her sister.

"Okay what do you say we start eating?" Emma asked as she headed into the room with the roast she had just pulled out of the oven. They hadn't even noticed that she had left. They were so engrossed in their conversation.

"Absolutely!" Chuck said, getting excited seeing the food. The conversations continued while they all ate and enjoyed each other's company.

A little into the meal Molly spoke up. "Hey Sarah I was wondering if you wanted to go do some shopping with me the week sometime. I really need to get some things for the house and with Kevin being so busy he can't go. I don't really want to go by myself." Molly said a bit nervousely. She loved her sister dearly but Sarah was so much older than her and they weren't to super close. She hoped to change that soon though.

"That sounds like a good idea Mol. I'm free on Tuesday. Does that work for you?" Sarah asked, glad that her sister wanted to spend time with her. They didn't get to do that nearly enough

"Ya Tuesdays great. How about we go do some shopping and then go out for lunch?" Molly's tone had a bit of hope in it, still not totally sure if he sister wanted to spend time with her. Sarah caught on to the tone and made a vow to herself that she would make her sister know how much she loved her and wanted to spend more time with her.

"I can't wait. Lunch sounds like a good idea. Shopping usually makes me really hungry." Sarah said with a smile on her face. Molly got a huge smile on her face as well, glad that they had plans to hang out. Dinner continued on after that with more like talking and a lot of eating sounds.

Molly and Kevin had to leave shortly after dinner but not before saying goodbye and promising to visit again real soon. As Molly got up to leave gave Sarah an extra long hug. It had been awhile since she had seen her sister and she really missed her.

"It was really good to see you again Sarah. I'll call you later and see about an exact time on Tuesday" Molly said as she broke from the hug. "it was really good to see you too Mol. I've really missed you. Can't wait for Tuesday. It's going to be fun." Sarah said to her sister. "Ya definitely. I'll give you a call soon." Molly said before her and her husband headed out.

The rest of the dinner went really well. They talked and laughed and had tons of fun catching up and just being with each other. It had been awhile since Sarah had seen her mother and she absolutely loved spending time with her. The kids also loved it. Emma was a great grandmother and she adored her grandchildren. Sam told her how he was training with his parents and Emma seemed excited for him but also nervous as well. She had almost lost her daughter to the spy world and she most definitely didn't want to lose her grandson.

Even Chuck felt a great bond with Emma. He had a mother but he also had room for one more and that's what Emma had become. She was a second mother to Chuck. It was great for Emma because Chuck was the son that she never had. Kevin was that too but there was just something about Chuck. You just had to love him. That's the kind of person he was.

By the time dessert had wound down and the smaller kids had gone to play around the house Chuck looked down at his watch to notice that it was getting pretty late. He decided that it was probably time to get his family home.

"Hey babe it's getting kinda late. We should probably help get the dishes cleaned up and head home." Chuck said to Sarah. Sarah and Emma both agreed and they made quick work of the dishes. They rounded up the kids and said their goodbye.

Sam gave Emma a tight hug. He really loved his grandma. "It was so good to see you again grandma." He said as he pulled back from the hug. Emma was beaming at his words. She so loved being a grandma. "Yes it was Sam. Don't be a stranger now." She said as she ruffled his hair. Sam chuckled and told her he wouldn't before heading out the door.

Each Bartowski took turns hugging Emma and saying their goodbyes, Sarah being the last. "It really was good to see you again mom. Thank you so much for inviting us over. The kids don't get to see you enough and I'm going to work on changing that." Sarah said before going in for a hug herself.

"I've very glad we did this too dear. I wanted to ask you something though." Emma said, giving a pause to allow Sarah to give her permission to continue. "What is it mom?" Sarah asked, confusion on her face. She didn't like Emma's tone. It had changed to one on concern.

"Sam was telling me about his training that he's doing to become a spy and I was wondering about that." Emma said with concern etched all over her face. "How did that come about? I thought you didn't want any of your children becoming spies."

"I didn't, and I still don't mostly, but Sam put up a fight and convinced us to let him give it a shot. I don't want him rebelling and trying this on his own so Chuck and I talked and we decided that we should pass on our knowledge so he's the most prepared he can be." Sarah hoped that she could convince her mother that she had given this a lot of thought and that they were making sure Sam was as prepared as possible.

"Okay but I don't want you to end up regretting this decision. I know it's not the same but I don't want you to end up like me, wondering if you were alive or dead. Those were hard years for me Sarah. It broke my heart." Emma had started to tear up by the end of her speech. At seeing her mother's tears Sarah started to feel guilty. She never meant to hurt her mother. And Emma was right; she didn't want to lose Sam like Emma had lost her for years.

"I'm so sorry about that mom. I never meant to hurt you. All I can say is that I'm glad we found each other again and that you're in my life and my kids lives." Sarah had tears in her eyes now as well. "Oh baby me too." Emma said as she reached for Sarah and gave her a loving hug.

"I promise to keep Sam as safe as I can. He's my baby, It's my duty." Sarah said after pulling away from her mother. "I know you will Sarah. You're a protector by nature. That's why you're such a great mother. And you have a wonderful husband to keep you grounded." Emma said with a smile. "I know mother. I'm the luckiest woman in the world." Sarah said with a smile as well. " I really should be going. They're waiting for me out there." Sarah said giving her mother one last hug. "Love you baby." "Love you too mom"

On the ride home the two youngest kids fell asleep while the older two occupied themselves with their cellphones. Chuck and Sarah just held hands and enjoyed each other and the memories of the wonderful night they just had. Even after all these years Sarah still had a hard time believing she had such a beautiful family filled with so much love.

Chuck and Sarah were in their room getting ready for bed. Chuck was in the bathroom brushing his teeth while Sarah was getting into her pajamas and climbing into bed. After brushing his teeth Chuck went to join his wife on their bed. They gravitated towards each other like magnets, instantly cuddled and content for the night.

As Chuck was just about to drift off the sleep Sarah decided to ask him a question. "So what do you have planned for Sam?" she looked up at Chuck and waited for his response. She began tracing circles on his chest as Chuck spoke.

"Well I really want to get him involved with the hacking part of the job. If he's my son then he needs to be good at that kind of stuff." Chuck paused for a second. "He is my son right?" he asked with a smirk.

"Of course he is Chuck!" Sarah said as she smacked him on the chest. "Ow, I was just kidding Sarah. I know he's my son." Chuck said, rubbing his chest.

"Good because if you had any doubts I would have to kick your ass." Sarah said, taking on a serious tone to her voice. "Yes ma'am. Trust me I know not to cross you. That's why I have you on my side." As he said this he planted a loving kiss on Sarah's head.

"No but I was thinking I could get him started on some small time stuff first. You know, just learning the basics of computer coding and what not. Then later on once he gets better maybe set up a server for him to hack, see if he can get in." by the end Chuck was beaming. The idea of his oldest son taking on computer hacking and possibly being as good as his old man made Chuck want to cry with excitement.

"Good Chuck, I'm glad he has you to teach him. He's a Bartowski. He'll be great. And I know it's going to be good for you too. This will be a great bonding experience for you both." Sarah was excited for Chuck and Sam to start their training. When they first got married and talked about kids, Chuck would absolutely glow when he would talk about their kids and teaching them computers. It made her heart swell back then and now that it's actually going to happen, she feels like her heart might explode.

"You'll see, it'll be awesome." Chuck said before kissing Sarah's head again and giving her a squeeze. "I love you so much Sarah." Emotion took over Chuck and he just had to blurt that out.

"I love you too baby. Now I'm tired. Hold me tight and lets go to sleep." Sarah said as she snuggled in closer.

"Love you too Sarah." Chuck said as they both drifted off into a wonderful sleep, wrapped up in each other.

Sam was sitting in his room on his laptop surfing the web when he a message popped up on his screen.

**Hello Samuel**

"What the heck?" Sam said, confusion written all over his face. His computer had locked up and he couldn't figure out what to do.

**I've been watching you for some time now. I need your help.**

_Okay this is weird_ Sam thought to himself.

**Who is this?** – Sam typed back

**That's not important right now. I'll be contacting you soon. Don't stray too far.**

As soon as the message was received it disappeared and his computer unlocked, leaving Sam in deep and utter confusion as to what just happened.

**Oh snap! Sorry for the cliffhanger but I have a cool idea where to take this and I love suspense so ya. Let me know if this chapter was good and maybe your thoughts on who was messaging Sam and what's going to happen next. **


	10. Chapter 10

**A/N: So here is chapter 10. This is the longest story I've written so far and I'm very proud of it. I really hope you all enjoy this chapter. **

**Disclaimer: Sadly I don't own Chuck or it'd still be on the air. **

Sam awoke to the sun shining in his eyes and the event of last night came flooding back to his mind. He had been contacted by some unknown person saying they needed his help. They also said they had been watching him for awhile which was really starting to creep him out. Not entirely sure what to do, Sam got up and ready for the day, thinking it over. It was probably a good idea to tell his parents or at least his dad. This sounded like something up their alley.

Walking downstairs he found his parents sitting in the kitchen, eating breakfast together. As he walked in Sarah looked up and smiled at him. "Good morning Sam. How's you sleep sweetie?" she asked.

Upon seeing the concerned look on Sam's face Sarah perked up, intent upon finding out what was wrong with her son. "What's wrong Sam?" as soon as Chuck hears her question he too perks up, wanting to know what was bothering Sam.

"Well, so last night I was on my computer just messing around when all of the sudden it froze and some messages popped up." Sam said sheepishly. Sarah's face instantly became serious and Chuck froze. "What kind of messages Sam?" Sarah asked, although she's pretty sure she knows the answer to her question.

"Well they knew my name and said that they needed my help." Sam was getting really concerned now, by the way his parents were acting. "Did they say anything else?" Chuck asked, breaking out of his thoughts. Sam turned his head towards Chuck, hoping his dad could help him. He was really concerned now, almost fearful. "Well they said that they had been watching me for awhile and that they would be contacting me soon. I asked who it was and they said that wasn't important."

"Why didn't you come to us last night Sam?" Sarah said, a bit of anger in her tone. How could Sam ignore something as crucial as this? "I don't know, I was in shock I guess. I wasn't sure if it was too much of a concern. I mean it could have just been a prank." Sam felt like an idiot now.

"Look at who your family is Sam. What have you been learning to do these past few weeks? Do you really think this is just a prank." Chuck was the one getting angry now. "I'm sorry dad. I guess I wasn't thinking." Sam said with his head hung. "Go grab your computer and bring it down here." Chuck said in a softer tone. He didn't want Sam to think this was his fault.

Sam ran upstairs and grabbed his computer and brought it back down to Chuck. "Here, and I'm sorry dad. I didn't mean to hide anything from you. I just didn't know what to do." Chuck looked up at Sam's sad face and instantly felt bad. "It's okay buddy. This is just one of those things you'll have to learn if you want to be a spy." Chuck said before turning to the laptop and booting it up. He went into safety mode and started working his computer magic.

Sam sat down next to Chuck, watching intently as his dad went through all the coding on his computer. He was in awe of what his father could do. Sarah came around, putting her hand on Chuck's shoulder and looked at the screen. "Anything?" She asked, hoping Chuck could figure out who was contacting their son.

"Not yet. Whomever was behind this really knows how to cover their tracks. I'll have to take this to the office and see if I can't use my programs there to find out." Chuck said as he returned the computer to its normal screen. "This is serious then. This person really means business if they're covering their tracks this much. Sam I want you to keep an extra eye out from now on. If someone really is watching you, you need to be extra alert. Use everything I've taught you thus far." Sarah said, with concern etched all over her face.

"Absolutely mom. What do you thinks going to happen though?" Sam asked, also concerned. "We don't know Sam, but whomever this is, knows you've been training with your mom and must want to use you somehow. Whether that would be to hurt your mom and I or to try and recruit you, I'm not sure. Either way, we aren't going to let that happen. I'll get to the bottom of this Sam, I promise." Chuck said, standing up and putting Sam's computer in his bag.

"I'm going to take this for now but once I get to the bottom of it you can have it back." he said looking at Sam. "Ya no problem dad. Do what you do best." Sam said with a smile. "Well I better go get ready for school." he said as he turned and left the kitchen.

Sarah turned to Chuck and gave him a look that said _what are we going to do?_ She was clearly concerned for her son and her family. If someone really was after them, she had a lot on her plate now to keep them all safe. Being nearly 50 years old didn't help either. "I'm going to get to the bottom of this I promise Sarah." Chuck said as he took her in his arms and kissed her head. Sarah wrapped her arms around Chuck and squeezed tight. This always helped her feel better, being close to Chuck.

They stayed like this for a few minutes before Sarah pulled away. "You better get going. And I have to take Molly to the dentist. She has a routine checkup appointment. I'll have Sam take Steven to school when he leaves." Sarah said after planting a kiss on Chuck's lips.

"Okay. I'll call you when I find something. " Chuck said, grabbing his bag and heading towards the garage. Sarah made her way upstairs, checking on the status of her children. She walked into Sam's room first. He was packing his school bag up when she knocked. He turned around and faced her, smiling. "Hey mom, what's up?"

"I have to take Molly to the dentist today so I need you to take Steven to school on your way."

"Ya that's fine. I better leave now then. Do you know if he's ready?" Sam asked. "I don't. Yours is the first room I came to."

"Okay, I'll go check on him." Sam said, walking up to Sarah and giving her a kiss on the cheek. Sarah pulls Sam into a hug, which he responds to willingly. "Thank you Sam. And please be careful." Sam smiles at his mother's concern. She really is an amazing mother. "Don't worry mom, I promise I will. I learned from the best remember." he says with a wink. She smiles at him and he walks out of the room.

"Hey twerp, you ready yet?" Sam yells down the hall at his brother. "Sam!" Sarah yells after him. He looks back, chuckles and walks into his brothers room. Sarah chuckles as well, knowing Sam was only joking. Next she makes her way into Molly's room, knocking on the door. "Come in." Molly responds.

"Hey sweetie, are you about ready?" Sarah asks, sitting down on the bed. "Almost. I have to pack my bag and then we can leave." Molly says with a smile. Once Molly's ready the two girls head downstairs where Sarah says goodbye to her other three children and they all head off to their respective locations.

"Hey mom?" Molly asks, breaking the silence in the car. "Yes?" Sarah responds, glancing over at her daughter. "Is Sam in trouble?"

"Why would you think that?"

"Well I heard dad yelling at him today and dad never yells." Molly said with concern in her voice. Sarah's heart warms at Molly's concern for her brother. "No he's not in trouble. It was just something computer related that your dad has to fix now and he got a little upset but they're fine. I promise." Sarah says, reassuring Molly.

"Okay good." Molly says with a smile. She looked up to her oldest brother and she admired him immensely. She would hate if he was in trouble again. The two girls chat a little more before making it to the dentist.

Meanwhile back at CI, Chuck's spy business turned cyber, Chuck was just setting up the laptop to see if he could figure out who contacted his son. He booted it up and as soon as he did it froze. "What the hell?" Chuck said, confused as he couldn't get the computer to unfreeze. All of the sudden words popped up on the screen.

**Hello Chuck**

Panic starts to rise up before Chuck shuts it down, bringing his spy training to the forefront. Typing back a response is his first step.

**And who might you be?**

While waiting for a reply Chuck attaches cords that are hooked to a separate PC with Chuck's cyber terrorist software on it. He's intent upon figuring out who this is.

**You'll never figure out who this is Chuck.**

He ignores the comment and starts typing on his PC, gaining access to the laptop. He gets in but then his PC freezes as well. Frustrated Chuck types another response.

**What do you want from me.**

**Like I told your Son, I need his help and you're going to make sure that happens.**

Chuck unplugs the cords attached to the laptop and reattaches them, managing to get in and start digging around. Chuck is the piranha after all and nobody can stop him. As Chuck is sifting through the laptop he manages to type another response.

**Like hell I am! I'll figure out who you are then I'm coming after you. **

Chuck hit enter and managed to unfreeze the laptop, his fingers immediately flying over keys, hell bent on uncovering who did this. Just as he was about there the computer shuts off. Chuck slams his fists down on the table in anger. He was almost there.

Booting the computer back up, Chuck goes to work looking it through but finds that it has been wiped clean of any trace. He slams in shut and walks out of his office, dialing Sarah's number along the way.

Sarah is sitting in the dentist's main office when her phone goes off. Noticing it's Chuck she smiles before picking up. "Hey baby, what's up? Did you find anything?"

"No but I got close. While I was just about to start the person messaged me, saying I was to make sure Sam helped them. They also said I'll never figure out who they are. Then they locked me out at first but I eventually got in. Unfortunately once I did they managed to shut the computer down, wiping all traces as well. I'm no closer to finding them now." Sarah could hear the frustration in his voice.

"So what now Chuck?" Sarah said, looking over at Molly who was staring at her intently. "I don't know. I think we should keep a tighter eye on Sam though. Sounds like this person is going after him." As soon as those words come out of Chuck's mouth Sarah begins to panic slightly. Her baby's being targeted and it's all her fault. If she hadn't let Sam train to be a spy, or if she herself hadn't become one, this wouldn't be an issue right now.

Chuck knew my Sarah's silence what she was thinking. "Sarah stop. I know you think this is your fault but it's not. By training him, you've given him better skills to defend himself if anything should happen."

"Okay Chuck. Well how about you call Sam and tell him what's going on with his computer and I'll call you once Molly and I are done with her appointment. We're being called in now." Sarah says, trying to downplay the seriousness of the situation because Molly was listening.

"Okay we'll talk later. Love you Sarah."

"Love you too Chuck, bye." Sarah said, getting up, and heading into the dentist's office with Molly

Sam was sitting in class when he got a text from his dad.

**We need to talk, now.**

Slightly concerned, Sam got up and told the teacher he needed to use the restroom before heading out into the hall and calling his dad. Chuck picked up on the second ring.

"So I looked at your computer and couldn't figure out who contacted you. They actually contacted me in the process, saying I had to make sure you helped them, before they wiped the computer clean so I couldn't' track them. This person is good, whomever they are."

"Okay so what does this mean dad?" Sam was really worried now. They had outplayed his dad. This was serious.

"I think you should go home now. I don't want you by yourself and vulnerable. Your mom will be home once Molly's appointment is done and I'll be home a bit later. I'm going to go see Uncle Casey, see if he can't help me figure this out."

"I'm going to need you to call the school and check me out. Then I'll head straight home." Sam said while he paced back and forth in the hallway.

"Okay I'll call. And be safe Sam. I'll see you in a few hours." with that Chuck hung up so Sam headed back into the classroom, waiting to be checked out. 5 minutes later he was told he was checked out and promptly left, heading home quickly.

By the time Sam got home Sarah was there waiting for him. Once he walked into the house Sarah enveloped him in a giant hug. "Don't worry Sam, your dad and I will figure this out. We're the best of the best. We've got this." Sarah was saying this more to herself than to Sam, but it worked both ways.

"Where's Molly?" Sam asked once they broke the hug. "I dropped her off at school. I didn't want her knowing about any of this. She's too young." Sarah said as they made their way over to the table and sat down. Just as Sarah sat down her phone rang again. It was Chuck.

"Hey honey." Sarah said calmly.

"I talked to Casey and he said for you guys to go over to his house and we'll strategize and get this handled. I have some things to go over here and I'll meet you both there later." Chuck said really fast.

"Okay Chuck. What about our other 3 children?" Sarah really didn't want them knowing something was wrong. No need to worry them.

"I told my mother and she agreed to pick them up from school and take them to her house, as sort of a grandma's day type thing, keeping them distracted."

"Great, alright Sam and I will head over to Casey's now." Sarah said, getting up and grabbing her keys. Sam followed her out to the garage and into the car.

"You guys be safe, and I'll see you in a few."

"We will Chuck. I love you." Sarah said while starting the engine.

"Love you too baby, bye." Chuck said as he hung up.

Sarah and Sam made their way over to Casey's mostly in silence. Sam was the first to break it. "Everything's going to be okay right mom?" Sarah could tell by his tone that he was really worried. She had experience dealing with stressful situations like this before but Sam hadn't. But if he wanted to be a spy he needed to learn. "We'll do our best Sam. I need you to keep a level head though. Remember everything that I've taught you." Sarah said, adding seriousness to her tone, letting Sam know he needed to really listen.

"Okay mom I will." Sam looked over just in time to see a van barreling straight for them. "Mom watch out!" he said, but it was too late. The van t-boned into them, sending the car flying off the road, knocking Sarah and Sam out in the process. Two thugs got out of the van and walked over to the car, pulling both passengers out. As they were being dragged towards the van Sarah came to for a minute. Her last view before she blacked out again was Sam's limp body being thrown into the back of a van.

**Sorry I couldn't resist another cliffhanger. I just love suspense. Now things are heating up. Will Chuck find out in time? Where are Sam and Sarah being taken? Tune in next time to find out;)**


End file.
